On Ji's Story
by Mitsuha Miyamizu
Summary: With the fulfillment of Avatar Roku's prophesy, the balance of the world has been thrown off due to the destruction of the Earth Kingdom by Phoenix King Ozai. But hope remains as the spirits reveal another prophecy: another hero, destined to aid Avatar Aang in restoring balance to the world, should he fail in stopping Ozai. On Ji never would have guessed that they meant her.
1. Kuzon is the Avatar!

_**Disclaimer : All credits to the writing of Avatar: The Last Airbender belong to Bryan Konietzko,**_ **_Michael Dante DiMartino, Aaron Ehasz, and John O' Bryan._**

* * *

 ** _Part One: An Old Legend Restored_**

 ** _"You have light and peace inside of you. If you let it out, you can change the world around you." -Iroh_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: Kuzon is the Avatar?!_**

* * *

Luxury, education, and fame. According to the world, I had everything . . . But despite this, I still felt something was missing in my life. It bothered me ever since I turned thirteen. It was always cold and yearning, deep within me.

My father and mother were never home often enough for me to want to confide in them. My only real friends were the servants and guards in my family's manor.

Books could not satisfy my yearning. Not even my self-proclaimed boyfriend, Hide, could figure out how I felt.

Then one day, everything changed when _he_ stumbled into my life. It was the strangest, but the most exciting thing to happen in a long time.

Kuzon, a boy from the Fire Nation Colonies. His awkward and foreign demeanor brought an unforeseeable atmosphere of joy and fun to my dull life. Everyone at school was naturally drawn to his genuine smile and contagious enthusiasm.

In just three days, he had left a great impression on me. Suddenly, school became something to really look forward to. Any chance I had, I would approach him and just talk with him.

All in just three days.

Then one night, it never crossed my mind it would be the last time I would see Kuzon for a very long time. When he returned, everything changed.

* * *

 _ **Flamey-O's**_

"Wow, Kuzon. That was really good!" I said, commenting on his dance with the other girl I never saw before.

The party that started off really awkward became a great environment once everyone started dancing on their own. Even though this was something new to us, it just felt great. And it's all thanks to Kuzon.

"Haha~ I couldn't have done it without you. You helped get this dance party going. Thank you for helping me."

My cheeks heated up at the show of gratitude. "It was nothing. Thank you for choosing me to help~" I said, smiling and looking away.

After that, we didn't say much more. We just watched everyone having a good time. Shoji was even beginning to get into a rhythm with the music that was playing. Nothing but smiles and laughter. Even the dim lighting from the candles laid out around the cave helped provide a great atmosphere.

"Kuzon?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He blinked, confused. "For what?"

I giggled. "For all of this!" I motioned to the party. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

". . . Is it really _that_ dull in the Fire Nation?" He asked.

I nodded, frowning. "It almost makes me wish that I could leave . . ."

Not that I could. My parents are always away and I hardly ever see them. I don't know what they do, but I bet they get to travel all the time. If I had the chance, I would love to start my travels by just seeing what lies beyond the ocean horizon to the south and east of the city. Of course . . . we're at war with the other nations, though. The Fire Lord restricted any form of travel outside the nation. Apparently there are enemy spies always lurking around.

"You don't like it here?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I like my home, but I just want to see more of the world. After being in the same place for a long time, wouldn't you want to leave and see something new?"

He nodded in agreement and smiled. "Yeah, you're right about that. Well, I'm gonna go back to dancing. Want to join me?" He offered with an extended hand.

Shyly, I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. Time seemed to have gone by so fast. Sometime along the way, we got separated. But then everything came to a standstill when everyone's gazes shifted towards the entrance of the cave.

 _The headmaster! And the guards!_

"He's the one we want!" The headmaster pointed to Kuzon. "The boy with the headband!"

"Uh oh!" Kuzon exclaimed before darting into the the crowd of students, guards charging after him.

As everything went to chaos, a hand landed on my shoulder. Shoji was behind me.

"On Ji. I have a plan. Follow my lead." He said, untying his sash around his waist and tying it into a headband.

I knew exactly what he had in mind after that and followed his lead. The plan worked really well as the guards stumbled, trying to find Kuzon. After a while, they had given up the search inside the cave and assumed he had already escaped. The guards went out to search the immediate area while the headmaster had us all gathered. We prepared for the worst.

As we received a very harsh reprimand and a long lecture about obedience to the laws and regulations of the school, I looked around for Kuzon. But I couldn't find him. I shrugged the thought away, thinking I would see him later.

But as it turns out, I never saw him again. The last person to see him was Shoji, who said that he had left through the back of the cave when it suddenly closed up behind Kuzon. When asked how that was possible, he thought that the cave could have just caved in.

But Kuzon was suddenly gone. Nowhere to be found.

* * *

 _ **A Few Months Later . . .**_

He really was gone. Days soon became weeks. And weeks became months. Even the school and the soldiers had given up looking for him.

And in all honesty, nothing was the same ever since he disappeared. School returned back to normal, but to me it felt even worse. As if something that was worth pursuing was suddenly ripped away. I could see it in everyone's expression at school.

 _How could he just leave without telling anyone?_

This was only a small part of the thoughts that continued to plague my mind ever since Kuzon left. Always bothering me. Scratching at me. It was hard to focus on schoolwork. And once again, there was no one I could talk to about how I felt. I tried talking to Hide, but he didn't want anything to do with Kuzon. That made me angry enough for me to finally let him go. I didn't want anything to do with that egotistical idiot anymore.

I didn't want to trouble the manor servants about how I felt, so I kept my distance from them. But this constant need for answers frustrated me to no end and I didn't know why people outside of the manor kept their distance from me. Hide only used me as an ego booster . . . Kuzon was the only one who treated me like normal person . . .

The sun was starting to set, casting an orange and pink glow across the sky. But walking back home alone was a nice change from hearing Hide talk all the time about his life. It doesn't take a scholar to realize he was lying about most of what he was saying were his accomplishments.

Being alone allowed me to appreciate and enjoy the scenery of my father's land. The manor was on top of a hill overlooking a vast field of wheat. Harvest season was coming around the corner, so the wheat created a pleasant golden glow across the property, especially with the sun setting.

But even this pleasant scenery couldn't stop me from thinking of Kuzon . . .

 _Why did he leave-_

"Look ooouuut!"

I looked up and the next thing I knew, I was slammed into the ground. My head was ringing from the hard impact and there was something heavy on me. After a moment of groaning, I slowly sat up to look at what hit me.

 _A boy?_

He groaned, startling me. "That was not a good idea . . . Zuko is going to kill me when he finds out."

 _Zuko?_

Then, just when he realized he was on top of me, he jolted and shot back up on his feet like he was possessed. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't control my flying- agh!" He groaned, placing his hand on his waist.

Frozen in place, my eyes opened wide at who I was seeing. The short brown hair. The uniform. The headband.

In the next moment, my body moved on its own and I shot up from the ground, embracing the boy. "Kuzon! It's you!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

I gasped, stepping back. It was then that I saw the dark red dampness on his clothes near his waist.

"You're bleeding!" I said, immediately trying to help him. "I have to get you back to my home. My family's physician can help-"

"No, it's okay-"

"You're not okay!" I said, taking one of his arms and helping him walk. "My home isn't far from here."

He opened his mouth to try and say more, but gave up. He must have seen my determination and didn't want to put up a fight.

 _Kuzon! I can't believe it's him!_

I looked at his expression and saw that he looked close to fainting. I shook my head. Questions and answers can wait. But he's back!

* * *

 ** _Guest Chambers . . ._**

"He will be alright, milady." Ishi said. "He will need to rest. Any stress on the affected area could reopen the wound."

"Thank you. You may continue with your duties now."

He bowed slightly, acknowledging my dismissal and left us alone in the guest chambers. I always thought the family physician was strange.

Kuzon was still unconscious for a while. I didn't want to leave his side. But I still couldn't believe it! He's back! . . . But why was he gone for such a long time? And where was he?

I was left to my thoughts for a long time. The sun had already set beyond the horizon, leaving the manor to be dimly lit with lanterns. Only the corridors were lit by torches, providing enough light in case a thief tried to use the shadows to hide. At least that's what mother told me when I complained about the smell.

That was when he started to move.

"Kuzon?" I whispered, perking up.

He moaned and groaned, his movements starting to become more frantic and spastic.

 _Is he dreaming? He has to be._

"No . . . don't . . . " He muttered. Then all of a sudden. "NO! KATARA!" He shouted, jolting up from laying on the bed.

I screamed and jumped back, almost falling out of my chair.

"Milady! What's wrong?!" A guard dashed into the guest chambers. It was Jin, the youngest guard in our home.

We were all frozen, unsure of what to do or make of the situation. But after a moment, I shook my head at Jin with a small smile.

"Everything is fine. Our guest just had a nightmare."

Jin looked at Kuzon for a moment with skepticism, but after a moment, he nodded and left us alone.

"Where- Where am I?" Kuzon asked, looking around.

"It's okay. You're safe here-" I caught my breath the moment he looked at me. My cheeks started to heat up in embarrassment. Why was I acting like this?

I guess I was still filthy from when he crashed into me. I still had dirt caught in my hair and smeared on my school uniform. Not that anyone would notice in the dim lighting. But still . . .

"On Ji? . . ." He utters after giving me a long look.

I perked up instantly.

 _He remembers me! Even after all this time!_

"You- You remember me?"

"Well, of course!" He grinned. That act alone brought back how I felt when I last saw him. That weird, but good feeling inside my chest. "How could I ever forget my first friend in school?"

"I was your first friend?"

"Well, yeah! You helped me learn the proper hand gesture for bowing in class. And you were the first person to talk to me after school had ended on my first day."

"I still remember your dancing while you were playing the tsungi horn." I giggled.

"Yeah, that was fun."

After that, it was quiet. I didn't really know what to say to him, but I was just so glad to see him. That was when I remembered what he screamed earlier.

"Were you having a nightmare?" I asked.

"Oh . . . that. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay."

"I was just . . . I guess you could say something bad happened some time ago and I can't get it out of my head."

"Oh . . . Do you . . . want to talk about it?" I noticed the scar on his forehead, like a layer of his forehead had been scratched off.

He shook his head. His eyes glazed over and I knew I shouldn't pry any further. It was time to change the subject.

"By the way, where have you been all this time?" I asked. "You disappeared the night you hosted the dance party. Ever since, no one knew where you were."

He chuckled nervously. "Well~ . . . That's a really long story."

I straightened my posture and folded my arms. "Well, I've got plenty of time to listen." I smirked.

He gulped.

"Then perhaps dinner would serve as a welcome treat while the young lady listens to your story." Nanny Ai walked in with a cart with two covered dishes.

"That would be great!" Kuzon said.

My stomach groaning meant that I couldn't deny the food even though I wanted to hear what he had to say. Nanny's subtle wink suggested that she heard it, too. Plus, after seeing her lift the covers off of our would-be meal, I definitely could not refuse the rare opportunity.

"The chef felt that you weren't getting enough balance in your diet, milady. Your father and mother order meat all the time. So the chef went and purchased some fresh crops with his own money and prepared an exquisite salad meal for you tonight. And this young man is lucky that there was enough left over for a second dish." She winked at Kuzon.

"Thank you for your hospitality!" He shouted, clapping his hands together and bowing his head enthusiastically.

Nanny raised her eyebrow at me when I giggled. But shrugged to herself soon after, setting things up for us to eat our meals.

The whole time Kuzon told his story, I couldn't take my attention off of him. Admittedly, I was a little jealous. He had been traveling with his friends, the friends I assumed were the people I never saw before in the cave party. They visited places that I could only see from books. I also had no idea Kuzon could fire bend. He showed my by creating a small, cute fireball on his hand. This made me even more jealous, since I've only ever dreamed of being able to fire bend like my father. He also encountered magical creatures on his adventures, which he was able to describe in such great detail. I was able to see it clearly in my mind.

"Alright, I think that's enough story-time for today. It's almost your bed time, milady." Nanny said. "And your pouting is not going to make me change my mind." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Aw~" I giggled.

Defeated, I helped Nanny gather all of the dinner items, despite her light protests. Then we left Kuzon alone in the guest chambers.

"I haven't seen you _this_ happy in long time, On Ji."

She only ever addressed me by name whenever we were alone. I told her she could always address me by name, but she would just shrug and smile, saying that my parents wouldn't be happy with her.

"Nor have I heard you laugh in a long time." She added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've been very quiet and distant for a while now. Every time I've tended to you, you always seemed sad. I didn't want to pry, thinking you just weren't getting along with your parents. I figured my prying would just make you upset with me."

"Oh, Nanny. I could never be upset with you."

"Now that's a lie if I ever heard one!" She laughed. "When you were little, you were always upset at me! Especially when I tried to feed you, help you study, help you learn how to play the erhu-"

"Okay~" I rolled my eyes. "I get it."

She chuckled. "But ever since that boy woke up, you've been nothing but smiles and giggles." She smirked. "I personally think he's a much better boy to have around than the mischievous Hide you used to drag around."

My cheeks heated up instantly. "Just- Just what are you implying?!"

She laughed. "Oh nothing~ Let's just get you cleaned up, sweetie."

After getting cleaned up and ready for bed, I recorded in my journal the day's events. I also made sure to write about the stories Kuzon told me. Writing his stories made me even more excited to see him again the next morning. I wasn't able to sleep because of it.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning . . .**_

"Whaaaat?!"

"Please, calm down, milady-"

"Where did he go? How could he just get up and leave? He's hurt!" I asked Jin, frantic.

"We don't know, milady. We didn't see him leave the guest chambers. He must have sneaked out in the middle of the night-"

"What's with all the noise?!"

Jin and Kai, the other guard, jumped in surprise and stood at attention. My father had come to see what was happening.

"Father! Kuzon is gone! We have to find him! He's-"

"Kuzon?"

"Kuzon! Our guest yesterday! He's hurt and I had Ishi-"

"Why was I not informed of a guest on _my_ property?" He demanded, looking at Jin and Kai.

"You were not present while the guest was here, Colonel!" Jin answered back.

He shook his head, sighing and massaging his temples. "Well, I suppose our guest is no longer our responsibility if he is no longer on my property."

"What?!" I shouted. "But, father! Kuzon is hurt! We-"

"That's enough, On Ji! He growled. "You are to leave for school at once. Do not trouble yourself with this _Kuzon_ any longer. Focus on your education."

"But-"

"Need I repeat myself?"

I froze, a strong shiver traveling up my spine. He was giving me _that_ _look_. At that moment, all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and hide whenever father gave me that look. Even Jin and Kai were frozen in fear.

But I managed to regain some control of myself, looking at the ground and walking by them with haste. I didn't want to see those eyes of his. Every time he gives me that look, I swear that there is darkness closing in around me, ready to swallow me whole.

It wasn't until I exited the gates that the scary feeling slowly went away. With a sigh of relief, all the tension disappeared as well. The noise of the city also helped to distract me as soon as I got there. In order to get to school, I had to walk through the bustling market section of the city. Owners were always at their stalls, trying to get the attention of people walking by to purchase their goods. Ranging from crops to flocks of animals, and rare treasures to glittering gems.

It was in the market that I caught sight of someone wearing a red headband. Then my thoughts jumped back to Kuzon again and my worries returned.

 _When I find him, he better have a good explanation for running off! . . . Again!_

Well, I didn't have to wait long. As soon as I made it into the central plaza of the city, it was apparent that something big was happening. And there he was, running down a steep road and trying to escape from soldiers.

 _Kuzon! Why are soldiers chasing him?! Are they still mad at him for throwing a secret dance party? But that was a long time ago!_

My thoughts were cut short when someone screamed.

"Look out! The wagon is loose!"

I looked to my right and saw the mentioned wagon rolling down another steep road- towards me!

By the time I realized the danger, it was too close for me to quickly move out of the way.

Then suddenly, the ground in front of me rose up and blocked the wagon from hitting me. A loud crash resulted and crops flew everywhere.

"Oh no! My cabbages!" An older man exclaimed, looking at the wreckage of the wagon.

Then Kuzon was next to me all of a sudden.

"Hold on!" He said, sweeping me off my feet and into his arms.

Things were happening too quickly for me to process what was happening. Now a wall of water came out of a well and pushed the soldiers away, stunning them. Then Kuzon and I were suddenly moving really fast uphill. He was standing on top of a ball of air.

Before I knew it, we were both alone in a secluded place, hidden behind buildings I never saw before. An overhead cloth shielded us from the morning sun.

"Okay . . . I think we lost them." He said, putting me down.

"Wha-? Kuzon-? How did you-? What just happened?"

He frowned, looking away. "On Ji . . . There's something I need to tell you."

My head was still spinning in confusion and shock when he told me three words that would forever change my life.

"I'm the Avatar."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note : Hi everyone! I'm new to this FanFiction website, but I've been visiting it a lot recently and checking out other writers' stories. I'm excited to share my ideas with all of you, now. This story is a work in progress, I'm planning on trying to update it weekly. My goal is three books for On Ji because she needs some love. :)**_

 _ **I like my stories to be dialogue-driven, so I'm not that experienced with the right amount of exposition. If you have any ideas for how I can improve my writing, please let me know through either Private Messaging or through writing a review.**_

 _ **Thank you for taking the time to read.**_

 _ **Update 9-11-2017 : I noticed that there wasn't enough exposition to clearly show what On Ji's home is like. So I added a little more exposition to help you visualize On Ji's home and her route to school to help set the scene.**_


	2. Seeking Answers

_**Chapter Two: Seeking Answers**_

* * *

"I'm the Avatar."

The whole world seemed to have come to a complete standstill.

My mind raced through my knowledge of the Avatar: the only person in the world that could bend all four elements. And there were many of them. Then, if what Kuzon said is true, I'm face-to-face with the greatest enemy of the Fire Nation.

Panic and fear began to fill my entire being. But something inside told me the opposite: that I didn't need to be afraid . . . Maybe I'm dreaming- this has to be a dream!

"On Ji?" Kuzon looked at me with a worried expression.

"You- . . . You're really the Avatar?" My voice was barely able to get above a whisper. I couldn't stop myself from trembling.

 _There's no way! . . . He can't be the Avatar!_

I just couldn't see him being responsible for the things I've heard. The assassination attempts on the royal family. Stealing goods from cargo ships on multiple occasions. Or a warlord hellbent on the destruction of the Fire Nation.

He repeated himself again, this time with a calm expression and an undeniable earnestness in his eyes. "I am the Avatar, On Ji."

My body was screaming at me to run. Run from this dangerous person. Get as far away as possible! Notify the authorities- tell somebody! But where could I go? Couldn't he just trap me with his bending? With one flick of a finger he could end my life right here- right now! . . .

But despite everything telling me to runーand I really wanted toーthere was another voice that pierced through all the others. And this voice was telling me- no assuring me that he was a good person. That he wasn't going to hurt me. That I could trust him.

It was too much for me to handle and I cracked, breaking down in tears, followed by stifled sobbing.

"On Ji!" Kuzon exclaimed, surprised. He waved his hands around in the air, panicking. "Ah- Uh- Please don't cry! Did I make you mad? Sad? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You idiot." A third voice came from nowhere. "Did you already forget that you're number one on the Fire Nation's 'Most Wanted List'? You're scaring her, Aang!"

"Zuko!"

I looked up and was able to make out the person with us. Even through my tear-filled vision, I could recognize the prince of the Fire Nationーwho was branded as a traitorーwithout a second glance. The wanted posters were everywhere for him, as well as the Avatar. Now I was with two of the most wanted people in the Fire Nation. How could this get any worse?!

"Like you would be helping by making that angry face, Zuko!" Kuzon said.

"How is this my fault-?! You know what?! Forget it! Why did you even reveal yourself to her! She could jeopardize everything we've been working for! We already have enough problems to worry about!"

"Because she's my friend! She would never-!"

"Boys! Enough already!"

Now a fourth voice entered the chaos. This time, a girl with a pony tail. She leaped down from the roofs above, somersaulting and landing lightly on her feet in front of us.

"Now you're both scaring her!" She sighed before kneeling to my level. "I'm really sorry about them. Boys can be so dumb, huh?~" She said with a warm smile. "Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you, I promise. If they do, I'll personally teach them a lesson for you, okay?~" Both boys gulped at that.

By now, my tears and sobbing were under control.

". . . Who are you?" I managed to say.

"I'm Ty Lee. It's nice to meet you! And what's your name?"

"I'm On Ji." I muttered nervously.

She giggled, startling me. "What a cute name! It suits an equally cute girl, like yourself~" She began fishing for something in her waist pouch. "I'm sure you have lots of questions-"

 _That doesn't even begin to describe how I feel!_

"So, if you want answers, we'd be happy to help you!" She placed a small, round wooden charm the size of a thumb, in my hand. An image of a White Lotus flower was painted on it. There was a small hole on the top where a small white and light-blue braid was tied to. "If you want to get answers, just come back to this spot after school is over, okay?~"

"What if . . . I don't?" I asked, hesitation in my tone.

She still had that warm smile on her expression, which did much to relieve the tension. "Then we won't bother you, anymore. You will never see me, prince dummy, or 'Kuzon' ever again. I promise."

That last part made my chest ache for some reason and I coughed. But I didn't feel like she was lying. Would they really leave me alone?

"We have to go now, On Ji. But it was nice meeting you~" Ty Lee said, standing up. The three of them began to leave.

"Wait!" I cried out without thinking. It was directed towards Kuzon- Aang? My cheeks heated in embarrassment. "How is . . . your wound?" I asked.

He looked at me, confused. Then soon realized what I meant. "Oh! I'm fine now. A healer from the Northern Water Tribe healed me, see?" He lifted up his shirt halfway to show a scar where his bandaged wound should be.

The bold, thoughtless action pulled a gasp from me and I shielded my eyes. It was suddenly hotter than the noonday sun inside this enclosed space. I couldn't get that image out of my head now- the scar, the lean muscular frame.

"Wow, Aang! Such a bold move, don't you think?~" Ty Lee teased.

"Huh? . . . Oh! Wait- I didn't mean it like that- Sorry!"

Ty Lee's laugh made the situation even more embarrassing, but I put my hands down from obscuring my vision. Kuzon- Aang's shirt was already down.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get that wound in the first place?" I asked.

"Oh . . . Well~" He chuckled nervously. "Let's just say a sharp object pierced me~" He said, wanting to dodge the answer.

But that was enough for me to not pry anymore. I didn't want to know anymore details.

"Well, if there's nothing else, we should be going." Zuko said. Then he suddenly turned to me. "Heed my words, girl. If we never meet again, know that the Fire Nation is being ruled by very evil people. It's why I denied my claim on the throne and was branded a traitor by my father. Be careful and alert. Don't believe everything you hear and are taught."

"Ooo~ Trying to be cool?~" Ty Lee teased.

And just like that, the three of them vanished into the shadows, leaving me confused, shocked, happy- I didn't know what to feel.

But the reality of what just occurred came down on me in the next moment and my legs lost their strength. I had just been speaking with supposedly dangerous people who I thought were going to kill me! But they weren't dangerous at all. And Kuzon isn't Kuzon . . . but, the Avatar? And his real name is Aang? AND he's friends with _the_ Prince Zuko?

It took a while for my legs to regain their strength and I began heading to school, exiting the area where the enclosed space was. Coming out through an alley and onto a main street, I realized that the school was conveniently right around the corner. Kuzon- . . . Aang must have carried me all the way up the hill. Just the last climb up the road to the school and I was there.

I stopped and looked back at the way I came from to make sure I didn't forget where the secret spot was-

 _Wait . . . Why would I return there? . . . They said they would leave me alone even if I didn't return . . . But why do I want to go back?_

* * *

This question was on my mind throughout the day at school. I tried to hide my feelings toward this decision I was given, but it was noticed by Ms. Kwan. Of course, she would notice, being the sharpest teacher in this school.

"On Ji." Ms. Kwan stopped me and let the other students exit the classroom, leaving us alone. "Your attention seemed to have been elsewhere today. You are one of my brightest students and this behavior is unusual coming from you. Is there something troubling you?"

"No, Ms. Kwan. I just didn't sleep very well last night." I wasn't lying by telling her this. So it felt safe to say this. And I must have looked exhausted for Ms. Kwan to believe my excuse.

"I see. Well, I do not wish for you to fall behind in your studies. Please try to get some more rest. I will notify your parents so they can be informed of your progress. You may leave, now."

"Okay . . ." I said, bowing. I wasn't too excited for my parents to know about this.

Music class was next, which I was looking forward to. The music would help to distract me. Unfortunately, I didn't even get that form of relief. The headmaster was in the corridor and he stopped me.

"On Ji. I was just looking for you. Please report to the central plaza in the city. School has been temporarily stopped for an important address from the royal family. They want to address all of the citizens in the city."

"Really? This must be serious. Then, I will make my way to the central plaza with haste." I said, bowing.

"Good." He said, leaving. He always was brief in his remarks. Nothing new this time around.

I had to admit that this was unusual. First, the Fire Lord disappears for a few months. Now he wants to address us? It made me wonder what happened . . . and if it was related to Kuzon- Aang's disappearance.

There was a large crowd already gathered around the center of the central plaza. A large stage was set and many soldiers surrounded it like sentries. Three figures stood on the stage. A spokesman, Princess Azula, and an elite guard.

"Greetings, citizens of this great nation. Today marks yet another day in the history of the Fire Nation." The spokesman began with a loud voice, reading from a scroll. "As I am sure you have all heard, there have been rumors circulating that Fire Lord Ozai has renounced his claim on the throne. We are here today to confirm those rumors. We wish to announce that Fire Lord Ozai has _indeed_ renounced his claim on the throne of the Fire Nation. The former Fire Lord has now become an even greater ruler, now known as the Phoenix King. All hail Phoenix King Ozai!"

"All hail Phoenix King Ozai!" Everyone shouted. It was customary that we repeat those words, but it's usually meant for the Fire Lord.

"In place of Phoenix King Ozai, the crown of the Fire Nation has been passed on to Princess Azula. The princess has accepted this great honor and is present today to address all of the citizens of this city as our new Fire Lord. All hail Fire Lord Azula!"

"All hail Fire Lord Azula!" The audience repeated.

Then the spokesman turned to the new Fire Lord, bowing and stepping out of the way.

"Citizens of the mighty Fire Nation." She began. "Receiving this great honor from my father has left me speechless. I cannot express with words how I feel to be given the privilege of being your new crowned ruler. Over the past few years as I have watched my father rule over this great nation, I soon realized that it would be my turn to fill in a very daunting role. A role which my brother, Zuko, was not worthy of. His betrayal has left a wound in all of us and he _will_ be brought to justice!" She shouted. "To mark this historic day as your new Fire Lord, I decree that these streets be filled with much celebration and a bountiful banquet. It will be provided by the servants of the royal family. The citizens of this city will be privileged to get a taste of what the royal family has enjoyed for centuries. This is my gift to you this day!"

Everyone broke out into loud cheering while I simply applauded. I couldn't really see over the adults. I could just barely make out the Fire Lord's head and expression.

 _This nation is under the rule of very evil people._

Zuko's words echoed in my mind over all the loud cheering and praising of the new Fire Lord. I eyed her carefully as she basked in the glory and fame. When her gaze met mine, I gasped and froze, unable to move. Darkness began closing around me, ready to devour me whole. It was all I could do to look away.

I must have looked strange to everyone around me because I was trembling and I couldn't control my quick breathing. But there was no mistaking it. The new Fire Lord had those _same eyes_ that father has!

Hesitating, I looked back towards the stage. But she was looking elsewhere, putting on a simple smile and waving at the crowd. Clutching the small wooden charm I remembered I was given, I made the decision to go back to that secret spot.

Eventually, all the students were called to go back to the school. The rest of the day was just filled with the others talking about how excited they were to have a new Fire Lord. And how excited they were to get a taste of the food served at the palace.

* * *

 _ **Later . . .**_

Without trying to look suspicious, I made my way out of the school grounds. Everyone was heading down to the central plaza except for me. In no time, I made it back to that secret spot where Ty Lee and Kuzon- Aang were waiting. That new name is going to take a while to become acquainted with . . .

"You're back!" Aang exclaimed.

"Looks like I win the bet~" Ty Lee smirked at Aang. "Cough up the coins."

"You didn't think I was coming?" I asked.

"He thought you still hated him~" She winked, juggling the small pouch of coins in her hand.

"Oh . . ."

"So, does this mean you want answers?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I wouldn't have come back if I didn't."

"Great!" She said. "Just follow us. We don't have to go very far. And because of the strange celebration happening down there, we don't have to be too sneaky. Lucky us!" She cheered, leading the way.

As I followed them, Kuz- Aang walked beside me. We went through narrow and isolated passages, away from the main streets. Roads I didn't even know existed. Then again, I didn't have a lot of time to go exploring since mother and father wanted me to return home as soon as school was dismissed. Walking with them, it made me want to explore the city even more. But then, out of nowhere, a strange flying animal landed on his shoulder.

"Momo!" He laughed at the affectionate lick. "I thought I told you to stay with the group. I don't want you getting caught, buddy!"

 _Wait a minute, isn't that the . . . yeah, he had that on his first day of school!_

"Umm . . . what is that?" I asked.

"This is Momo! He's a winged lemur. They're native to the mountain regions where the Air Temples are located. I have to introduce you to Appa, too! He's a flying sky Bison!"

"Really?! I've only ever seen the air temples in books! I've always wanted to visit and see them."

"That's great! Maybe one day we could go together and I'll show you-"

It was at that moment that we both realized we were both jumping up and down in excitement, holding each others' hands. We quickly separated and kept a short distance between us as I followed them. I was still wary of the fact that he was the Avatar. The rumors and stories I've heard were going through my mind. But after the initial awkwardness wore off, he broke the silence again.

"So . . ." He started. "How was school today?"

". . ." I didn't know how to react to his question. It was a simple question, but- I shouldn't be acting like this. "Maybe you would know if you actually attended school." I said. "You've missed a lot of days already." I didn't mean to giggle, but his reaction was just silly.

"Well, sure! I'll just march in there and say, 'Hey, everyone! It's me! I'm the most wanted person in your nation! I'm back to learn and teach you all how to dance and have fun again!~'"

We both laughed at the silly act he performed. And it was in that moment that I wondered why I even doubted his morality. He really was a good person. Still the same Kuz- Aang I remember all those months ago. The only thing different this time is that I learned he's the Avatar, which is kind of cool . . . But I still had questions about all the rumors I've heard surrounding incidents that involved the Avatar.

"I'm still mad at you for not telling me your real name, though." I said, crossing my arms and looking away.

"Aw, come on!" He sighed in despair. Then stiffened in surprise when I gave him a quick peck on the cheek with my lips.

"But I never thanked you for saving me this morning. So . . . thank you."

 _What did I just do?! I've never done that to a boy before! AHH!_

Ty Lee did not help with her teasing. "Oh, so cute!~ The perfect couple!~ You're both equal in boldness with each other~ Might as well go to that party happening in the center!"

"No way!" Both Aang and I shouted in unison. The action made us look at each other in surprise. Then we immediately looked away from each other, embarrassed.

"Speaking of which, why is there a party happening?" Ty Lee asked.

"You didn't hear the announcement?" I asked, mostly to make the awkward feeling go away with a change of subject.

"There was an announcement?"

"We have a new Fire Lord. Fire Lord Azula."

Both Ty Lee and Aang stiffened at hearing the name, making me regret mentioning it.

"Oh . . . Azula is the new Fire Lord, huh?" But in an instant, she was cheerful again. "Good for her! . . . I think? . . ." She sighed. "Bet you're wondering how I know Azula, huh?"

I hesitated to answer after seeing their reactions to me just mentioning her name. Aang didn't have a pleasant look on his face. But I nodded anyways since she was offering.

"Well . . . We used to be great friends. We would hang out all the time in the academy, the three of us. Oh! That reminds me. You're going to love Mai. She's also a part of the group." She added. "But one day, when Azula decided that we didn't agree with her views or decisions, she turned on us . . . starting with Mai. But I attacked Azula to defend Mai. As a result, we were both locked away in a cold cell in the palace." She sighed, wiping away a tear from her eye. "It was actually Aang and Zuko who came to rescue us. We've been helping with the efforts of the White Lotus ever since."

"The White Lotus?"

"We'll tell you more about the group when everyone is gathered together." She added.

I looked to Aang to see how he was doing. But I decided not to ask about his story. He was preoccupied with petting Momo. I began staring at the wooden charm Ty Lee gave me, studying its features for no real reason . . . I just wanted to . . .

We walked for a few more minutes before reaching our destination.

"Alright! Here we are!" Ty Lee said, stopping in front of the edge of the city: the natural rock wall that surrounded the southern end of the city. Over to the left was a clear view of the ocean. We were pretty high up. "Aang, would you do the honors?"

"Sure." He said with a smile. He seemed to be feeling a little better. He stomped on the ground with his right foot, creating a tremor that shook the ground.

A part of the wall slid down into the ground, revealing an entrance to a staircase which led further down.

"Right this way, On Ji! Don't worry, it's well lit so you won't trip in the dark."

My excitement for adventure took over as I eagerly descended the staircase, still remaining cautious of my footing, though. There was a rumble behind me, which I could only assume being the entrance closing.

Along the way, I was surprised to see that the steps on the staircase were well formed and smooth. The walled staircase was well lighted by blue glowing crystals in the walls. I couldn't contain my curiosity and wonder and plucked a small crystal from the wall. It was cool in my hand, but still shined brilliantly.

"You can keep it." Ty Lee winked, walking by me.

"I did the same thing, too, when I first came here." Aang said, stopping next to me. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Come on, you two!" Ty Lee shouted somewhere further down. "They're expecting us!"

"Okay!" He shouted before turning back to me. "You're going to love the others. They're really good people."

"Wait." I said, stopping him. I took a deep breath and let out what I've been wanting to say. "I'm sorry about earlier . . . I saw how you reacted to me mentioning the Fire Lord and- . . . I didn't mean to make you sad."

He sighed and nodded. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. You didn't know." Then he grinned and took my hand. "Now come on! The others are waiting."

I giggled as he led me along. The excitement helped me forget the fact that he was holding my hand.

Before I knew it, the staircase ended and opened up to a large expansive cave, bigger than the ballroom in the manor! Just like the staircase, the walls were filled with glowing crystals. On the other side of the cave was a large opening big enough to give a stunning view of the valley beyond the walls of the city. And what a breathtaking view of the ocean as well. I had to take advantage of that later. And all around the cave, tents were pitched.

At the center of the cave was a formed circle of large logs, which I assume to be seats, and a fire in the middle. Eight people were already sitting, but noticed our entrance.

"We're back!" Ty Lee shouted. "On Ji is here, too."

I was a bit nervous when all of them came to greet me. But Aang assured me that they were very kind. And he was right. Their warm welcome reminded me of the warmth that the servants in the manor have.

Piandao.

Pakku.

Jeong Jeong.

Iroh.

Mai.

Zuko.

Lin.

Jade.

"I'm On Ji. It is nice to meet all of you." I said, smiling.

"Welcome, On Ji." The man called Iroh, said. "Ty Lee or Aang might have told you already, but we are the Order of the White Lotus. We've been expecting you, young lady."

"R-Really? Me?"

He nodded, smiling. "Ty Lee and Aang have spoken highly of you. Why don't we all speak together over some tea?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you so much for the positive reviews and feedback! It makes me so happy and gives me more motivation to put a lot more effort into this story. It really helps a lot! Thank you, again for reading and taking the time to write reviews.**_

 _ **Update 9-14-2017 : Thank you Reality Rejection Service for pointing out the small error in the spelling of the name! "Ozi" has been mended to "Ozai".**_ _ **hank you for reading! The next chapter will be up next week either on Thursday or Friday! Let me know your thoughts (what you liked or what I can improve on) through either a review or a Private Message. Thank you again and enjoy your weekend!**_


	3. Conflicting Feelings

_**Chapter Three: Conflicting Feelings**_

* * *

"This . . . This is a lot to take in." I said, clutching the cup of tea in my hands. I flinched when I felt a hand rubbing my back, but relaxed when I realized it was just Ty Lee.

"Take your time, On Ji," Iroh said, sipping his cup of tea.

Everyone was quiet as I was left to my own thoughts about what they have told me. I heard the origin and history of the White Lotus. They told me that the horrifying stories about the Avatar were mostly fabricated and Aang wouldn't so much as kill a fly. I heard about the deeds of the Fire Nation in the other kingdoms: the crippling of both the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom, and the complete destruction of the Air Nation, who were just nomads with no military. The liberation of Ba Sing Se by the White Lotus and how it stands as one of the last few strongholds against the Fire Nation. The evil deeds of both Phoenix King Ozai and Fire Lord Azula as they seek greater power through fear and force. And I felt that there was still more to come.

These things stood in stark contrast to what I was told and taught. The Water Nation was supposedly cutting off the Fire Nation's water supply and our people were going to die slowly of thirst. In order to prevent this, the Fire Nation launched an attack against the Water Nation in the north. They reported that they succeeded in restoring water supply to the homeland, but it cost the lives of many brave men, even the renowned Admiral Zhao. And I was told that the military launched another attack on Ba Sing Se because they were holding many prisoners of war there. I heard that the men were suffering from poor treatment. We as a nation were supporting that decision to free those prisoners of war, but . . . it was just another attack to claim land? To exercise power and fear over the Earth Kingdom?

"If this is all true . . ." I began. "Then I've been living in one big lie this whole time? The Fire Nation isn't fighting for justice? We aren't fighting against the world because we were attacked first and wronged?"

"I know this might be hard to grasp, having been told the opposite your whole life, little one." Jeong Jeong said. "But I had once believed that for myself. That I was fighting for a greater cause . . . But my time in the military has shown me the contrary. I had seen the true colors of Fire Lord Ozai, his cruel and oppressive rule. I had seen my students burn everything in their path, including innocents. It was at this point that I questioned my loyalty to the Fire Lord. So I deserted the Fire Nation, not wishing to be a pawn for someone like him."

"Everything that the Fire Nation is doing, while under the rule of my father and my sister, is destroying our honor as a nation. It has come to a point where it is almost impossible to redeem ourselves, should the war end." Zuko said.

"That is why we, as the Order of the White Lotus, have decided together in a majority vote to come out of secrecy." Iroh added. "We could not stand by and watch our world burn. That is why we launched an offensive to liberate Ba Sing Se. It now stands as a beacon of hope and safety for the Earth Kingdom."

"And my people have pledged support to our Earth Kingdom allies, providing resources as needed." Pakku said.

"I see . . ." I said, almost whispering.

It was quiet again as I sipped the Jasmine tea in my cup. I honestly didn't know what to think of all of this. I wasn't expecting to hear this much when I entered this cavern. It was more than I wanted to hear, but . . .

After a while of her watching me carefully, Ty Lee surprised me with an offer.

"Hey, On Ji. We could use another girl like you in our group. What do you think?~"

"Ty Lee!" Zuko exclaimed. "Are you crazy? Why would you say such a thing?"

"What?" She looked confused. "I think it would be a good idea-"

"She's just a child."

"Well, isn't Aang around the same age as her?" She pointed out.

"Yes, but he's the Avatar. He can take care of himself. Plus, he doesn't really have any other choice. But she could put us at risk-"

"Why don't we let her decide?" Iroh said, looking at me with a warm smile.

I wanted to hide with all the attention suddenly on me, again. "Um . . . May I at least-?"

"I agree with Zuko," Aang spoke up, surprising everyone. "I don't want On Ji to be a part of this war."

"I don't know, Aang~" Ty Lee smirked. "She looks like a tough girl who-"

"I just don't think it's a good idea." He said, cutting her off.

"I mean she's already a part of this war. She heard everything from us." Mai spoke up now.

"We shouldn't be quick to advocate or oppose." Iroh said. "This is On Ji's decision. Let her choose her own path-"

"Absolutely not-"

"Aang." Ty Lee stood, scowling at him. "What is your problem? I thought you would be happy to have your new girlfriend be a part of-"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANY MORE FRIENDS IN THIS STUPID WAR!" He growled, silencing everyone.

The atmosphere suddenly changed. The tension felt so thick that you could cut through it. I had never seen him act like this before. But what he said had everyone silent. Nobody seemed to want to be the first to break that silence, either. That was when I noticed somebody standing behind Zuko and Aang, wearing a dark cloak.

"Pardon the interruption." He said.

"Did you complete your mission, Yang?" Zuko asked the man.

"Yes, I have come to report."

"We should probably go somewhere else, then," Zuko said, standing up. "After this discussion ends, will one of you see that On Ji returns home safely?"

"I'll take her home." Aang said.

Ty Lee didn't say anything as Zuko left with Yang. We were all still quiet for a while after they left. I looked through the opening in the cavern and saw that the sun was going to set soon. It was time to return home.

"If it's okay, I would like to go home now. My parents might be wondering where I am." I said.

"Certainly. Wouldn't want your parents to be worried about your safety." Iroh said.

 _That's not what they would be worrying about . . ._

"I'll come with you two." Ty Lee said, standing up. But the other girl, Lin, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The Fire Nation is out looking for you and the Avatar. Maybe it would be better if both Jade and I walked home with her." She said. "We will help keep her safe, you can count on us. Plus, the prince might need more than his spy to guard him. You should tag along with him."

"You know . . . that's a good point! Why didn't I think of that?~" Ty Lee grinned and hugged her. "You're so smart, Lin!"

"Gah-! I'm not a hugger! You know that-"

"Oh shush~ Don't ruin the moment," Ty Lee giggled before letting her go. "Keep her safe, you three. I really like On Ji!" She said before turning to give me a hug as well. "I hope we see each other again, soon."

"I hope so too. You've been really kind to me." I said quietly, returning the embrace.

* * *

 _ **Iroh . . .**_

Everyone watched as the three girls and the Avatar left the cavern, ascending the staircase. Lin sealed the entrance behind her with a stomp and the rise of her arms. Ty Lee had run off to go join Zuko.

"What are your thoughts on the young On Ji?" I asked the group.

"She's a well-behaved, young girl," Pakku commented.

"I can relate to her, well," Mai said. "She reminds me of myself. The only difference is she's nicer than I could ever be."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, judging by her manners and behavior, it's not difficult to determine that she comes from a similar, wealthy background. I also noticed her subtle attitude towards her parents. It's clear that she doesn't like them."

"Aw. Well that's not good. Parents should be a constant source of comfort and encouragement. They're not meant to be targets for contempt."

"Well, things are different here in the Fire Nation. Ever since Fire Lord Azulon took the throne a long time ago, what used to be a traditional value is no longer the case."

"She speaks the truth," Piandao agreed. "But back to the original subject. I believe that On Ji has a good heart. A heart that has no disposition to do evil."

I nodded my agreement to that statement. "Call it a gut feeling, but I strongly believe that On Ji is destined for something great. I saw . . . hope. And a bright future for the Fire Nation the moment she walked through that entrance."

* * *

 _ **Ty Lee . . .**_

"How much farther, Zuko?" I asked, tailing him. We were outside the capital walls and down in the valley below. The sun had begun its descent behind the horizon by now.

"Just a little further." He said.

Zuko had filled me in on what the Yang reported to him. Turns out, Zuko sent Yang on a mission to keep an eye on one of the members of the White Lotus, Xai Bu. Zuko thought Xai Bu began acting strange after the order made the decision to have the White Lotus come out of secrecy.

Yang reported that Xai Bu had been secretly meeting with other members of the White Lotus and others outside of the order. He was going to be meeting with another member of the White Lotus, Fung, this evening. And that's where Zuko intends to be to spy on that meeting. It just so happened that I was lucky enough to be able to tag along!

"Ty Lee."

"Hm?~"

"Why do you want On Ji to join the group?"

I had to stop and rewind in my head what I just heard. Zuko, the stubborn boy, wants to hear my reasoning. This doesn't happen very often!

"Well~ I think she's a wonderful girl. What's not to like about her? And I know that you think she might be a risk to our group, but if she wanted to turn us in, she would have tried to the moment you appeared to her this morning."

"That may be true, but I still don't know how she could benefit us."

I sighed.

 _Here we go again . . . Well, I do have one thing up my sleeve!_

"Did you know that she is the daughter of a Colonel? She could get us very valuable Intel."

He looked at me with surprise. "Her father is ranked a Colonel in the military? How do you know that?"

"I have my ways~" I winked. "I just went around digging for information about her after our first meeting."

"You continue to amaze me with how skilled you are at this kind of thing." He smirked.

"I don't mean to brag, but-"

Zuko stopped, halting me. "We're close," he said, taking one last look at the map Yang gave them. "This is definitely the place. Take the higher ground in the trees for a better view.

"Got it~" I saluted, leaping into the tree next to me. What a great way to satisfy my boredom! I jumped from tree branch to tree branch while following Zuko a little further.

"Ty Lee, stay out of sight. We're here," Zuko said, ducking behind foliage.

I perched like a bird on my trusty tree branch. "When do you think they will show up?" I whispered.

"I don't know." He replied. "But be patient. They should be here soon, according to Yang's report."

"But I hate waiting~" I sighed, extending it on purpose.

"Quiet! Do you want to give our positions away?!"

"Well, your yelling might do just that~" I winked.

"Why you-!" He grunted, but just sighed and dropped it. No one was around so we were fine.

After a moment of waiting, I reported to Zuko that I saw someone. I could just barely make out a silhouette in the distance. We remained quiet and alert while in concealment. In a few minutes, the silhouette became much more clear and a middle-aged man came into the open clearing. Then, out of nowhere, another older man came into the open clearing. That seemed to be a pattern in the White Lotus. Lots of old people.

"It's been too long, Brother Fung." The middle-aged man said.

"Too long, indeed, Brother Xai Bu. I still remember when you were a young man and a new recruit for the order. Now I see wrinkles on your face. You're finally getting your marks of wisdom."

Xai Bu chuckled at that remark. "I owe it to the years of extensive research and study."

When it became clear that the men were going to just catch up and chat the evening away, I turned their conversation out. If Zuko wanted to hear what they were saying, he could listen for all I care.

I decided to pass the time by moving to a different tree a few paces back. I no longer could see the men, so that meant I could safely lounge here with no risk of being detected.

 _I wonder how On Ji is doing . . . Lin and Jade are perfectly capable of dealing with the occasional threat, but it wouldn't be good to put On Ji at risk. Plus Aang was kind of a jerk back there . . . I wonder how he's doing . . . I didn't get a chance to apologize to him._

My thoughts kept me occupied as minutes turned into hours. I decided to go back and check on Zuko, descending from the trees and landing next to him.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"Quiet." Zuko hissed. "They're getting to the reason why we're here."

I sighed, tuning back in to the conversation.

"Brother Xai Bu, what are you trying to say? There is nothing wrong within the order." Fung said, getting worked up.

"You and I both know that the order's decision to come out of secrecy was the wrong action. Those fools do not understand what the order stands for!"

"That is where you are wrong, brother. Our brethren understand the purpose of the White Lotus better than anyone else. It is why they are the senior members of our order. You do not agree with this decision because you fail to see beyond your own ambitions."

"The White Lotus was meant to remain in secrecy! There is no other way to achieve our vision-"

Fung suddenly looked to his left and stood at the ready, expecting something hostile to enter the clearing. I detected movement in that area, too.

"Relax, brother." Xai Bu said. "It's just my personal assistant, who shares my beliefs about the order. Come on out, Lau."

We watched as a cloaked man, not much older than us, emerged from concealment.

"Forgive the disturbance, but I have come to report something of the utmost importance."

"Ah, I see. Well it was pleasant to have had a chance to catch up with you, Brother Fung. I do hope you will seriously consider my offer."

"We shall see, brother." Fung said, bowing. "I exhort you to exercise caution. The path you have chosen is a path on thin ice. Tread carefully, should you choose to continue."

Then without another word, Fung turned around and left, disappearing from sight. Our attention fixed on Xai Bu and his spy. They didn't speak to each other until they were sure that Fung was out of hearing range.

"You know that it is rude to interrupt conversations, right?" Xai Bu asked, showing a surprising amount of kindness.

"Forgive me, master. But it was urgent that I tell you this as soon as possible." Lau said.

"Well, go on then."

"The prince is watching you. I overheard his spy saying he was sent on an assignment to keep watch over you. The prince suspects that you've been selling information to the enemy."

"Is that so? . . . You and I both know that isn't true. In fact, I've been keeping my eye on _you_ , Lau."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I know what you've been up to and I want it to stop."

"But, master! It's all for you! To help your vision of the order become a-"

"I did not ask you to sell information to the Fire Nation you fool!" Xai Bu growled. "Because of what you did, it cost the lives of the Avatar's friends! What were you thinking?!"

"I just felt that the Avatar was getting in the way of your vision, master. And so was the prince! They-"

"They are the key to achieving my vision! How can we have true freedom and equality without the Avatar and a prince, who wants to bring an end to this war?!" He sighed a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "Lau. I do appreciate your efforts in helping me. But your actions require reprimand. They have become too extreme. I must report you to the order for this-"

"But-! Master! Everything I've done has been for you!"

". . ." Xai Bu was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "You are not my disciple. The disciple I knew didn't have _that look_ in his eyes. You've become a monster."

Lau looked like he was about to break down emotionally. "I've risked my life for you on many occasions . . . AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?!" He drew his blade.

"Lau! Put down your sword!"

"NO! I'm finished!" He growled. "I am no longer your disciple, then."

"Zuko, what do we do?" I whispered.

"Wait." He said. "When it looks like he will attack Xai Bu, we come out of cover."

I nodded, watching them.

"What happened to you?" Xai Bu asked. "The Lau I knew had a passion for learning. A passion for trying to bring about equality and peace."

". . . I've had my eyes opened by the Fire Lord."

"Now!" Zuko shouted, springing out of concealment the moment he saw Lau's sword rise.

Both men were surprised, but Lau broke out of his shock quickly and threw down a smoke bomb.

"Don't let him get away, Ty Lee! He knows too much!" Zuko shouted, coughing.

"I can't see where he is!" I said.

There was too much chaos as I dashed out of the smoke cover. But looking around, I couldn't see Lau.

Zuko joined me as well. After a moment of realization, he yelled in frustration.

"We have to warn the others!" I said.

"We will."

"Prince Zuko." Xai Bu approached us after the smoke cleared. "Please, be gentle with my disciple when you find him."

"I can't promise that if he sells us out."

"I understand . . ." Xai Bu bowed before leaving.

"Let's go, Ty Lee." Then he stopped suddenly, turning to me. "Don't tell Aang what you heard just now."

"What? But he has to know what happ-"

"Swear to me that you won't tell him. If he finds out about this, he will lose focus. You know I'm right."

". . . Alright."

* * *

 _ **On Ji . . .**_

"What are Kyoshi Warriors?" I asked.

Lin looked at Jade.

"You always make me do the explanations, don't you?" Jade smirked.

"You're better at it than I am. It takes me too long to explain." Lin winked.

"Alright, I'll do it." She conceded. "So the name 'Kyoshi' refers to Avatar Kyoshi. The Kyoshi Warriors are an order of female warriors, who live on an island called, Kyoshi Island. Pretty self-explanatory~" She smiled at my giggle. "We're pretty well-known for our unique fighting style and our trademark attire. Lin and I aren't wearing it now for the sake of being inconspicuous, but we usually wear special face paint that's red, white, and black. And we usually wear heavily armored green kimonos. To top it off, we wear our own unique metal headdresses."

"It'd be pretty obvious that we weren't part of the Fire Nation if we wore our traditional attire." Lin commented.

"I can understand that." I said. "Maybe I could see you two in that attire someday."

"When we're not in the Fire Nation or when this war is over, we could show you. Maybe even let you try it on, yourself." Jade winked.

"Really, Jade?" Lin gave her a look of disbelief. "You know the rules within the our order. No outsiders are allowed."

"I don't see why it would be a problem, considering our current leader is an-" Jade stopped herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go there."

I looked at Lin, who had a dejected look on her expression. But only for a brief moment before she shook her head and sighed. "Forget it."

It was obvious that this was a sensitive topic the two of them stumbled into. We walked together for a few moments in silence while I tried to think of how to change the mood. My gaze stopped at the closed fans, tucked away in Jade's belt. Then the idea came to me.

"So . . . you said that the Kyoshi Warriors had a unique fighting style. What kind of fighting style?" I asked.

"Well," Jade began. "Our main weapons are these metal fans." She pulled one out and unfolded it. "We use these fans to redirect our opponents' attacks, creating openings in their defenses that we could exploit. Avatar Kyoshi used them to strengthen her bending, which I didn't believe at first until I tried it with my own earth bending. I don't know how to quite explain it, but it helps me to be able to focus better."

I marveled at how anyone could fight using metal fans. It didn't seem like it would be useful in a combat situation. Then again, I don't particularly like violence. Nor have I had any experience in combat. So I figured that since they still are using those fans as weapons, they must work.

"You don't use fans, Lin?" I noted that she didn't have any in her possession at that moment. Just a sheathed sword.

"I don't particularly like them. They're not suited for me. I tried to make them work, but I felt more comfortable using my sword. I get much more consistent results with it." She replied.

After that, we didn't know what to talk about. Aang hadn't said much the entire time. The peace and quiet that welcomed us after we made it out of the city was nice, though. It felt weird having to sneak around in my own home town.

"Are you thinking about the earlier conversation in the cave with the White Lotus?" Jade asked.

"Huh?" I looked up, surprised. I actually was.

"Jade-"

"I know, Lin." She cut her off, smiling. "We both thought it was strange for Ty Lee to put you on the spot like that. But I wanted to let you know that it's okay for you to decline the offer. I doubt she would be upset."

"I believe that. I do." I said with a smile, showing assurance. "Ty Lee has already proven to me that I don't need to be afraid of all of you." I sighed. "But I want to have some time to think about this by myself."

"We understand." Lin said, giving Jade a cold look, to which she rolled her eyes.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Aang said.

"Aang . . ." Jade sighed.

We all became quiet after that. His broken tone reminded me of the scene he made in the cavern earlier. I began to imagine how painful it must have been to lose friends. And from what his tone was like, he was there when he saw them for the last time. Just thinking about it made my heart throb, wanting to comfort him. But I didn't know how to do it without making him mad.

"We're sorry about your friends . . . We lost our fearless leader that day, too."

". . ." He gripped his staff tightly, fighting back the emotions that wanted to come out. "It was all my fault . . . I couldn't save them."

"We-" Lin was about to say something, but shock had held her tongue.

 _Forget it. I can't worry about making him mad._

If Ty Lee was here, she would be teasing us right now . . . But he needs this. I had turned around and embraced him. If anything would help a person who was grieving, it would be a hug. That's how Nanny comforted me when I found out the family dog, Rei, died.

"I don't know what happened to your friends . . ." I was starting to tear up, myself. "But I'm sure they would want you to stop being sad . . . to keep moving forward . . . I do, too."

". . ." He didn't say anything in return, making me worry that this was not the right thing to do. But then he wrapped his arms around me tightly. And with two words, he told me everything I needed to know. ". . . Thank you."

He didn't break down in tears or sobbing. It made me wonder if he just didn't in order to keep some dignity since he was around girls. But I was glad to at least see a smile on his expression.

We walked a little longer before we caught sight of the border of my father's property. The sun was still able to cast the golden glow of the wheat fields. But it was almost twilight, so it wouldn't last long.

"This is my favorite part about returning home. The fields look great with the setting sun." I said, pointing to the farm land.

"Wow! This a great view!" Jade said, taking in the sight.

"I remember seeing it while flying. It's beautiful from up there." Aang said, pointing up to the sky.

"That's a lot of wheat almost ready to be harvested." Lin commented. "Your family must be wealthy with this much land."

"Yeah . . ." I sighed. "They're probably wondering where I am."

"You don't seem too excited." Lin said.

"Well, they aren't exactly the greatest parents . . . The reason they would be wondering where I am is that they would be worried about me doing something to hurt the family name. I don't feel any love from them. My nanny is pretty much my only mother. She taught me everything and raised me . . . It wasn't always like this, though. I still remember sitting on my father's lap as a small child. He would read to me the stories and legends about brave warriors and kind spirits . . . And mother used to hold me close . . ." I sighed. "Is it strange that I have a better bond with the servants in the manor than my own parents?"

Aang, Lin, and Jade looked at each other worryingly. Then I realized how stupid I was for putting them on the spot like that.

"You don't have to answer." I sighed. "I just never got to talk about this with anyone."

"If you want people to talk to, you can talk to us- or at least Aang and I." Jade corrected herself, seeing that Lin wasn't interested.

"Thanks." I said, appreciating the concern. I sighed, stopping halfway down the path towards the manor. "This is where we have to part ways. Considering what happened last time when I brought a guest, I'm not sure how my parents would feel about you." I said, looking at the three.

"Did your parents not like me?" Aang asked.

"Not exactly~" I giggled. "My father never met you and was upset about me bringing a guest in without telling him. But, I'm really sorry."

"That's okay. We understand." Jade said. "I do hope we can see you again."

I nodded, watching them leave. For girls that were only a year older than me, they impressed me with how mature they were. And while I was walking with them, I wondered if that was what it was like to have sisters. Aang was great company, too.

Once they were out of sight, I turned back towards the manor.

* * *

At the entrance, I was greeted by the other young guard, Kai, who voiced his worry about my late return. I assured him that I was fine and was with friends.

"You haven't had dinner?" I asked, hearing his stomach growl.

"It's not a problem, milady. Your father had me stand out on watch until you returned home. My concern for your safety overpowered my hunger for food."

"Wait here." I said, entering the manor. Luckily, I managed to avoid mother and father and went to the kitchen. The chef, Zhang, had already prepared a meal for me- and Kai!

"I knew you were going to share a dish with Kai. So I went ahead and prepared another dish for him." He winked. "That's just the kind of sweet girl you are, On Ji." He said, smiling. "Here is a platter to help you carry them."

"Thank you, Zhang. You're the best!" I said, grinning.

"Don't let Ai hear you say that." We both laughed.

Returning to Kai, I still didn't encounter my parents. That was strange.

"Milady! You didn't have to do this for me." Kai said, shocked.

"It's the least I can do~" I sat down on the grass with him. "Please, eat."

"You're too kind, milady." He said, accepting the dish.

I've told him in the past that he didn't need to call me that. But, like the other servants with the exception of Zhang and Nanny Ai, it was in vain.

"May I be open with you?" He asked.

The question surprised me since I wasn't expecting it. The only servants who are willing to be open with me are Nanny and Zhang. "Of course."

"Thank you. I promise it's nothing bad." He smiled. "When I first found out I was assigned to your family's security detail a year ago with Jin, I was nervous- We both were nervous. We had heard about your mother and father's reputations and-"

"Wait," I stopped him. "Why is everyone afraid of my family? What kind of reputation do mother and father have? They never tell me when I ask, but I want to know."

He gulped. "If your mother and father don't want you to know, milady, then it's probably best that I don't say."

I was going to protest, wanting to know. But his expression stopped me. He really was afraid of mother and father.

"Okay . . ." I said, dropping the subject.

"Apologies . . . But as I was saying, we were nervous in being assigned here." He sighed. "But it wasn't until the end of our first patrol duty that we realized that we wanted to stay assigned here."

"What made you both want to stay?"

"Well, it was you, milady. And the other workers in the manor. You organized a welcome dinner for both of us and had the workers help. It was the strangest day for me, but there was no denying the warmth that I felt. Later, after the dinner had finished and we were switching out with Lee and To, Jin and I talked about it. We both agreed that it felt like we were in a place we could call home." He said, smiling. "We had expected you to be as intimidating as your mother and father, but you were the opposite of our expectations. And we are honored to be your servants."

I didn't know what to say. But there was no denying that I was happy.

We spent the rest of the short amount of time together enjoying our dinner. I talked about my day at school and he told me funny stories from his days as a student in the same school.

But not matter how hard I tried to ignore it, the things the group told me in the cavern still troubled me.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note : First and foremost, thank you for the reviews! I do read them and seeing that there is a new review makes me excited.**_

 _ **Anyways, t**_ _ **his chapter was very difficult to write for various reasons. So there might be some weird spots here and there, even though I looked it over multiple times.**_

 _ **I also made changes to the previous chapters, specifically the locations. I changed it so that On Ji doesn't live in the captial of the Fire Nation, anymore. I actually looked up in the Wiki and I was wrong (ugh, mistakes. I'm sure there is more! Please point them out if you find any~). She lives in the Eastern part of the Fire Nation. So that meant I could keep my original description of her home. (Yes!)**_

 _ **Your answer to the question of: what happened to Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Suki; was in this chapter. I've thought about how to implement them into the story for a while during the planning stages. But given the timeline and other factors, the story would just feel like a continuation of the series and not an On Ji story. So, I decided to let go of the original Team Avatar in order to make this story more unique. If you want to stop reading this story because of my decision to do this, then that's fine. I won't be upset. I'm sure there are better ways to emphasize On Ji as the focus, without Team Avatar interfering. But the way I chose to go about it felt right. (Even though I cried, imagining how devastated Aang is, losing his friends and blaming himself, even though it was betrayal that got them killed.)**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know your thoughts in a review (what you liked/didn't like, how I can improve). The next chapter should be up and posted by next Thursday or Friday. Enjoy your weekend!**_


	4. Voice of the Heart

_**Chapter Four: Voice of the Heart**_

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning . . .**_

It was only a matter of time before I had to confront father. It happened during breakfast and for once, he was present. But he wasn't angry, which I thought was peculiar.

"Why did you return late the day before, On Ji?"

"I was with friends, father. I had forgotten about the time while I was mingling with them." I said.

"Is one of your friends 'Kuzon'? The guest you were worried about yesterday?"

"Yes, father."

"I see." He poked at his breakfast for a moment before speaking again. "On Ji. I owe you an apology for how I behaved yesterday. You were concerned for our guest and I should have been concerned, too. It would not look good for the family for me to ignore a matter like that."

 _That's the reason why you thought you should have been concerned?_

"It's okay, father."

"Also, judging by your strange behavior the day before, you must be fond of this Kuzon. Is Kuzon, by chance . . . another boy?"

I almost dropped my small bowl of soup at that question.

 _Was father . . . acting like a father?_

I had to restrain myself from laughing while drinking a portion of my soup.

"Yes, father. Kuzon is a boy." I almost said Aang. That wouldn't be good to say.

"I see . . . And were you with Kuzon after school? . . . Alone with him?"

"No, father. I was with two others, who are girls." I giggled.

Relief subtly washed over his expression. "That's great to hear. If anything happened to you, I will unleash an inferno." He said, completely serious.

Father's behavior this morning was very cute, but there was no denying the intimidating presence he brings. Although this time around, it wasn't as intense as the day before.

"What were you doing with your friends to make you forget that you were supposed to be home sooner?" He asked.

"We were just talking and enjoying each other's company. Nothing mischievous if that is what you are concerned about, father."

"Good. That is what I like to hear." He said. "Ms. Kwan has also informed your mother and I that you were not focused during lectures the day before . . . due to a lack of sleep. Care to explain yourself?"

I had to be careful here. If I told him it was because Kuzon was here, making me so excited that I couldn't sleep, it would lead to more probing questions.

Why would that excite you if you see him often? Does he not attend the same classes? What do you mean you haven't seen him in months? Why was he absent from school for that long? You don't know? What do you mean he vanished? . . . Who exactly is 'Kuzon'? Where is he from? He clearly does not sound like he was born in the Fire Nation. The colonies, huh? . . . Is that so? Then I wish to meet this 'Kuzon' and examine the boy, myself.

"I . . . I don't have an explanation, father. I just couldn't sleep."

 _Please drop the subject! Please!_

". . ."

He looked at me intently with those eyes. It took every ounce of strength I had to keep a neutral expression.

"Very well. From this day forth, you will retire to bed after twilight. Understood? It does not please me to hear something as embarrassing as my daughter being unable to focus in class."

That was it. No complaints and no excuses. Just listen and obey. If I didn't uphold the command, I would be punished.

"Yes, father . . ." I said before patting my lips with the provided cloth. "Thank you for the meal, Zhang."

* * *

The distance between home and the city felt shorter this morning. Before I realized it, the city was already in view. Maybe it was because the events from yesterday occupied my thoughts, not allowing me to focus on how much time has already passed. But nearing the city, my thoughts were cut off by an unusual thing happening in the market. There was a crowd gathered together in the road, obstructing travel. I snaked my way through until I was near the center of the commotion.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A man asked. He looked like one of the usual merchants in the market.

There was a large group of soldiers within the market and they had knocked over the man's stall.

"Quiet, Wanderer!" One of them shouted. "We've been given orders to search this area for enemy spies. You and all your Wanderer scum are to move aside while we perform a thorough search of this market."

"But we are honorable merchants and nomads! We live day by day based off of what we earn. Why would we jeopardize our opportunities here by keeping enemy spies of the great Fire Nation?"

"Orders are orders. Now, tell the other scum to leave this area while we search. Resist and we will use force." The soldier cemented his point by kicking over a cart full of cabbages, spilling the contents on the ground.

"No! My cabbages!"

"You scum!" One of the other merchants drew a sword and charged the group of soldiers. But the first merchant intervened and stepped between the two.

"Stop, Dastan!" He commanded, turning to the other merchants and nomads. "Do as these men say. We don't want any more trouble."

There was a brief pause among the others before I saw them, women and children included, begin to shuffle out of the market and towards the entrance of the city. My heart ached, seeing their expressions and their appearances.

The crowd and I dispersed, going to the central plaza. They saw no reason to stay and watch the soldiers ransack the market. Everything that was originally sitting organized on the stalls was scattered on the ground. Crops, medicine, pottery, charms, and other things. The livestock was also scattered and ran towards the entrance of the city where the Wanderers were. I watched as they tried to keep them from running off.

I knew about those people from the history lessons I received. They started wandering the world at the beginning of the Hundred Year War, looking for places to call home. There was no distinct nationality that identified their group. Everyone didn't like them because of that. The thought of nations mingling with one another disgusted everyone. But they were just merchants and nomads, like the man said.

As I turned around to continue towards school, my heart was begging me to go help them- do something. But my mind was telling me that they were beneath me. Nobodies that didn't need help. They survived this long by themselves. Me helping them wouldn't make a difference and only waste my time. This inner battle raging inside horrified me.

I shook my head and kept walking, not wanting to look back. But it was foolish to think that I'd be able to ignore it. It was easy to drown out thoughts. The heart was an entirely different part that I couldn't just silence. And it made sure I didn't forget the expressions I saw on the faces of the Wanderers: despair, fear, and sorrow. And to top it off, it brought back a memory from the day before. Something that still lingered in my mind and made me feel uneasy.

 _"On Ji, Our beloved nation is plagued with a disease. A disease that ravages within the heart. Even if the Fire Nation wins this war, the world will continue to burn. Anger and hatred, the lust for power and glory can never know satisfaction. There will be nothing left but ashes once it's all over . . . Thankfully, I do not sense that within you."_

Iroh had said this to me before the group began listing the horrible deeds of the military. It has stuck with me ever since.

* * *

Everyone in school had been talking about the celebration the night before. The good food, the entertainment, and how they didn't get to taste the drinks because they were too young. For some reason, it annoyed me. Especially when I heard the part where the Wanderers were kicked out of the market in order to make room for the celebrations.

 _How could they do something like that?!_

I left the grounds before I became too annoyed. Not that anyone would bother me since they all avoided me. But throughout the school day, my heart had won the battle. I wanted to check on the Wanderers and see how I could help.

Along the way, I caught sight of a group of soldiers marching through the plaza. But then my attention shifted elsewhere in the next moment.

There was an old woman who had tripped, spilling a bucket of water all over the lower legs of a patrol guard. I knew this woman. When I was ten, I had seen her for the first time entering this city. It was immediately clear that she had no home. Later on, I found out she couldn't speak. I begged father to let her work in the manor so she could have a place to stay. But it was in vain.

The patrol guard cursed at the woman, saying it would take hours to dry his trousers. Then, to my shock, he kicked her to the ground and began kicking her relentlessly.

 _How could someone do this? What did she do to deserve that? This is wrong!_

After a few seconds and snapping out of my shock, and going beyond reasoning; I charged at the guard. "Stop hurting her!" I shouted before pushing him away.

The action caught him off guard and he actually tripped and fell.

"Leave her alone! It was an accident!" I pleaded.

But despite all hope, I knew the societal standards. Women were beneath men and are treated as such. And I wasn't even an adult, yet.

"You little brat!"

I held my arms up over my face, bracing for the impact. But it never came.

Opening my eyes, I saw that a hand had caught the boot of the guard.

"This 'little brat' is _my_ daughter."

"Colonel!" The guard cried out in surprise.

 _Father?!_

"Forgive me, Colonel Sun. I didn't know-"

A sharp crack that sent a chill up my spine filled the air, followed by an ear piercing cry. Father had broken the patrol guard's leg and now he was writhing on the ground in pain.

"There's a saying that knowledge grants you power. In this case, it would have given you the power to save your life."

"Father! No!" I jumped and grabbed his arm, forcing his fire bending to aim harmlessly into the air.

He shrugged me off roughly and turned to me. "On Ji! What is the meaning of this?! I'm trying to make an example-"

"He didn't know-"

"Which is precisely why I will make an example of him. So that none of my men ever make the same mistake as this fool."

"He's been serving faithfully up until now. Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you, father?!"

"Why should it?"

I knew this was not going to go in my favor. I needed to think of something quickly. Father had _that look_ on his expression again. Those eyes were threatening to make me submit. But, I wasn't being affected by it for some reason. I could wonder about this later. The darkness could not overwhelm me, allowing me to think clearly.

"Now move aside, On Ji-"

"I invoke the right of substitution!"

My declaration had drawn a collective gasp from the crowd that had gathered to watch the scene I was creating.

"On Ji!" Father exclaimed, eyes widened in shock.

"If you will not give him a second chance, then whatever you were going to do to this hard-working patrol guard, you will do to me." I said.

My mind was screaming at me to stop letting my heart dictate my actions. My body was more focused on the fact that I had signed a death sentence, causing me to tremble. But I stood firm despite all of this.

If father ever had a more intimidating expression before this, it wouldn't compare to what it is now. But he turned back to the guard sitting on the ground. "Let your leg be a reminder that my daughter spared your pitiful life. And you," he turned to me. "I will speak to you when I return home." He said in a tone filled with anger.

Then father left with the same group of soldiers I saw earlier, heading towards the south part of the city. I was left wondering why he was in the city since he rarely comes here.

The crowd dispersed long before the realization of what I did hit me. It could have been much worse. But I saw some of my classmates within the crowd. I knew word would spread around school. Maybe even the whole city would spread the word. Father and mother would not go easy on me. The thought made me tremble.

"Why?"

I turned, giving my attention to the guard. "Where does it hurt?" I asked, kneeling next to his injured leg.

"The Colonel must have broken this part." He pointed a little bit above his knee. "But why did you spare my life? I was ready to strike you without a second thought."

I didn't know how to respond. I was still trying to figure out the answer to that question myself. Why did I do it?

I used the red sash of my school uniform and tied a small, but sturdy wooden plan to his broken leg. This was something I learned from watching Ishi help Jia when there was a terrible accident one day in the barn. Jia was helping to guide an ox to the fields for plowing when it kicked her leg, breaking it. He had done something similar before helping her to her quarters in the manor.

The guard grimaced as I tightened the sash around his leg, the plank offering a sturdy support to keep his leg straight. "That should help for now. But you must see a physician, now." I said, pulling out my pouch of coins. I picked out three gold coins and set them in his palm. "This should pay for the expenses." I smiled.

I picked up his spear and he used it to help him with walking and standing.

"Thank you, but . . . why are you doing this for me?" He asked.

". . ." I thought about it for a moment, remembering what Nanny Ai taught me. "Because everyone deserves a second chance." I said with a smile. "So now that you've been given a second chance, I have one request."

"Ask anything, milady. I owe you my life." His entire countenance had changed from before.

"Then with that life, I want you to live honorably. Be kind to others and help those in need of help. Life is already difficult and we don't need others to make it harder."

My statement shocked him, which filled me with a sense of fulfillment. Nanny Ai is going to be so happy when she hears about this!

Finally, he smiled and bowed his head. "I will strive to fulfill your request, milady. I am eternally grateful for your kindness."

"That's great to hear." I said, smiling. "What is your name?"

"My name is Liang, milady."

"Just call me On Ji~" I said before turning to the old woman. Both Liang and I tended to her.

* * *

"What's this?"

I was standing in front of the market with the leader of the Wanderers in this city. I held out my coin pouch, which still had at least thirty gold coins in it. It was supposed to be my allowance for the whole year. Looks like I won't be doing any shopping for a while~ . . .

"Your people didn't deserve to have this happen." I said, looking at the continued cleaning process of the mess the soldiers made in the market.

It was completely in ruins. Those soldiers destroyed stalls and carts, scattering everything all over the ground. They even stole some of the Wanderers' hard earned coins and things. And for what? They didn't find what they were looking for.

"I know it isn't much, but this should be able to pay for new stalls and carts." I said.

With a smile, he closed my hand around the pouch and gently pushed it back towards me.

"Keep it." He said. "On behalf of the Wanderers, the kind thought is appreciated. It's good to know that your kindness knows no boundaries."

"Huh?"

"I saw what you did not too long ago in the plaza. You've got nerves of steel, young lady. You make the elite guards look as fierce as an ember." He smirked. "But you're even willing to be kind to us, who are despised by all. I'm Besnik, by the way. Forgive me for not introducing myself."

"There's no need for an apology. I'm On Ji~"

"Wait here. I want to give you something."

Besnik walked back into the market. He returned moments later with something in his hand. It was a braided cord woven together with red, blue, white and purple threads.

"This is our gift to you, as a sign of our friendship." He said, putting it in my hand. "It's called a Kumihimo. The colors on this represent all the colors of fire."

"Thank you for this gift. I will treasure it, but- is there such thing as purple or white fire?"

"Ah, so you have not heard of the legend, then? Perhaps some other time, I can tell you."

"Maybe~" I said, tying the braided cord around my wrist.

"That is an interesting charm you keep, On Ji." He pointed to the wooden charm tied to my right wrist. The charm that Ty Lee gave me with the symbol of the White Lotus.

"A friend gave this to me."

"I see. It is very beautiful-"

 _Wait a minute . . ._

"I'm sorry, Besnik! But I just remembered that I need to be somewhere urgently." I said, bowing before turning around and running.

 _How could I not have pieced it together earlier?! It was obvious who the soldiers were searching for! Aang, Ty Lee, Lin, Jade, and the others! Why else would father have been here? He was going south!_

I had never run this fast for a prolonged period of time before. My lungs were crying for rest, but I couldn't stop. My friends are in danger!

The familiar rocky terrain came into view. I followed the path Ty Lee and Aang took based off of memory. I didn't know if I was going in the right direction until I rounded the corner. I froze at what I saw.

"Tell us where they're hiding."

Father, Fire Lord Azula, and a lot of soldiers had Lin and Jade cornered where the hidden entrance is. The Fire Lord was the one who spoke.

"We don't know where they went." Lin said, sword brandished.

I made eye contact with Jade and her eyes widened. She shook her head, trying to tell me to get out of here. But the Fire Lord followed Jade's gaze and turned to look towards me. I met her gaze, followed by other soldiers behind her.

"Is that not your daughter, Colonel Sun?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for the reviews. I promise that there will be backstory on the deaths of the original Team Avatar. And to the guest who posted the most recent review, I promise that I will finish this story. It was a decision that I made from the start. Right now, I'm furiously trying to get as much done as possible before I return to college. By then, I will have significantly less time to work on this. I'm trying to finish writing everything before the end of the year so that I could just simply review/edit each week before posting another chapter weekly, given my incoming busy schedule during college. I will go back again and fix any errors that I see in the previous chapters. Once again, thank you so much for the reviews and for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Things are starting to pick up.**_

 _ **Also, I don't know the value of the currency used in the Fire Nation. But I made it so that the gold coins were equal to one hundred US dollars.**_

 _ **Once again, thank you for reading and please feel free to leave your thoughts on this story.**_


	5. Loyalties Tested

_**Chapter Five: Loyalties Tested**_

* * *

"On Ji?"

All eyes were on me. Father, most of all, was shocked to see me. Imagining what could possibly be going through his mind at this moment was impossible.

"Lin!" Jade exclaimed, stomping on the ground. A rock pillar shot up from the ground, launching a soldier up in the air.

Just by saying her name, Lin seemed to know what to do. They worked really well together as a team. Lin was able to hold her own in close combat quarters while Jade provided great support. She kept enemies off their flanks while shielding Lin from fire bending attacks.

"On Ji! Run!" Jade shouted amidst the chaos.

Her shout snapped me out of my amazement. Turning to run, I skidded to a stop when the Fire Lord was suddenly in front of me, smirking.

"Agh!" Struggling was pointless as she held me with her arm around my neck.

"Surrender now!" She commanded.

Lin was about to strike a disarmed soldier and Jade was ready to hurl a large rock at father.

The air near my ear suddenly felt too hot just as the Fire Lord says, "or this girl pays the price."

Jade dropped the rock and her fans immediately, dropping to her knees with her hands in the air. It took Lin a moment before she grit her teeth in frustration and sheathed her sword.

Soldiers converged on them, seizing their weapons and binding their wrists behind them. The Fire Lord released me, walking towards them.

Then father approached me, a very unpleasant look on his expression. Everything in my field of vision snapped to the right with an unexpected slap from him.

"You dishonor me and my name, On Ji . . ." He turned to the Fire Lord. "If it be the will of the Fire Lord, I wish to take these prisoners to my home for interrogation."

She nodded. "Very well, Colonel. I trust you have your own personal interrogation room?"

"I do, your Highness."

"Good."

The stinging sensation of the slap and the subsequent tears were all I felt as father took me home. The Fire Lord and the group of soldiers with Lin and Jade followed us.

 _Why am I crying? Why am I even surprised that father struck me? How else was he going to react when he found out? . . ._

But it wasn't the slap that hurt. It was the fact that father had struck me which hurt the most. There wasn't even the slightest bit of emotion on his expression. How could he feel nothing from hitting his own daughter? . . . Does he really not care about me, anymore? Was I a fool to hope for something like that? . . .

"What is your relation to our enemies, On Ji?"

Looking up, I saw that the Fire Lord was next to father and I. Upon hearing her question, I looked away, not wanting to answer.

"Answer the Fire Lord, On Ji! Show some respect-"

"At ease, Colonel. Leave this to me." The Fire Lord commanded. Father silenced himself immediately. "Who was it that got to you and turned you against our beloved nation? Was it my brother? . . . Perhaps Ty Lee or Mai? . . . Or even-"

"Your former friends?" My tone came out harsher than I wanted it to. Then again, I wasn't in the best mood.

She smirked. "So you have met them. What did they say about me?"

I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of an answer and looked away.

"Hm. You'll tell me everything you know soon enough, child."

* * *

 _ **Ty Lee . . .**_

"Ty Lee. They're very capable warriors. As a team, they can't be stopped. I'm sure they're fine."

"But Lin and Jade are never late, Mai! Something bad must have happened to them." I said, pacing back and forth.

"Maybe they got lost?" Aang said.

"I doubt it." Zuko chimed in. "Either way, we should consider moving soon. Uncle has already left with the others. They're going to Ba Sing Se. If Lin and Jade aren't back before dawn, we leave without them."

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"Ty Lee." That sharp gaze of his had me frozen. It wasn't like Azula's look with the fear that came next. Zuko's expression gave off a sense of authority, but in a better way. "I don't like this anymore than you do. Lin and Jade are our friends and very capable warriors, like Mai said. But we can't risk being caught if we went looking for them. It would jeopardize everything we've been doing to turn the tide of this war since-" He stopped, looking at Aang.

"It's okay. I know it's my fault that Ozai nearly destroyed the Earth Kingdom . . ." He said, petting Momo.

"Aang . . ."

It hurt to see him blame himself for the destruction of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko and I both knew the cause of Aang being unable to defeat the Fire Lord, along with how his friends were captured and killed. But Zuko made me swear not to tell Aang about Lau's betrayal. It would only create the risk of Aang running off to go look for him. Aang was a good person at heart. But when his emotions overwhelmed his ability to think clearly, he would make rash decisions.

But back to the subject before.

"If Lin and Jade don't make it here before nightfall, I'm going to go look for them- and none of you will change my mind." I said, seeing Zuko about to protest. "During these past few months of being the new leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, Lin and Jade have been by my side, always. I won't abandon them."

Everyone was silent. Words that wanted to come out were restrained.

Finally, Mai sighed and said, "if that's what you're going to do, then I might as well come along with you."

"You cannot be serious." Zuko sighed, shaking his head.

"Yay! You're the best Mai!~"

"Someone's gotta watch her back- and no hugs!"

"Shh~ Just let it happen~" I said, grinning.

"Grr . . ." Mai sighed in defeat, letting me embrace her. This was a rare opportunity since she only lets Zuko hug her. So cute~

"If they don't come back, we should check the hideout for clues." She continued.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Fine. But if you two don't come back, either. We're leaving without you."

"Yeah, yeah~ We get it. The future Fire Lord of the Fire Nation and the Avatar are too important to be captured~" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Some boyfriend you are." Mai smirked.

 _Oh my gosh! She teased him! That never happens!_

"Wh- No, you're not going to guilt trip me into this!" Zuko said, crossing his arms.

Mai, Aang, and I laughed. After that, we were all doing our own thing while waiting for Lin and Jade.

* * *

 _ **On Ji . . .**_

"I can't believe your father did this to you." Nanny Ai said, patting a damp cloth against the small cut on my cheek.

". . ."

We were in my chambers while father and the others went into his study. Lee and To stood outside the door on orders to make sure I didn't leave. My own chambers were turned into a personal prison in the blink of an eye. Even more so now that the day turned into evening.

"Maybe I deserve this." I finally said, my voice barely audible.

"On Ji! Why would you say such nonsense? No one ever deserves to be struck-"

"That's not what I meant." I sighed. "I've been thinking . . . maybe I was wrong about everything. Maybe my friends were deceiving me all along."

". . ."

When she didn't comment, I continued. "Maybe father is right. They could have been trying to get information from me after building my trust. Maybe they were going to get rid of me once I was no longer of any use to them-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, young lady." She never addressed me like that unless she was going to give me a lecture. "I don't know who those two girls were that entered the manor with you. Your father calls them the enemy, people who bring terror, that needed to be punished. On a given day, I would have believed that and just let it go . . . But do you remember what one of those girls said before your father took them into his study? While I was walking with you to your chambers?"

To be honest, I didn't care to pay attention at the time. Being focused on the fact that everyone in the whole manor looked at me like they were personally betrayed, nothing else mattered.

"She was yelling, 'don't you dare hurt On Ji! She has nothing to do with us! ' before being thrown into your father's study." She smiled. "I don't know who she is, but she genuinely cares about you. She cares about you enough that she was trying to take some of the tension off of your shoulders, regardless of her own situation. You know who possesses a similar quality like that?"

"No."

"I raised you better than this, On Ji. It's you, young lady." She smiled. "Whatever your father wants you to believe, there is no doubt in my mind that those accused 'enemies' are good girls."

". . . Why did they have to be on the wrong side, then?! Why are they enemies to the nation I was born in?! Why couldn't they be my classmates? Aang, Lin, Jade . . ."

She waited until I had nothing more to say. "This is just the troublesome reality of war, young lady. It benefits no one."

"Then-"

The doors to my chambers opened. Lee and To entered, without bowing. "The Fire Lord summons you to your father's study. Just the young lady." Lee added that last part when Nanny wanted to follow.

"Well I have every right to accompany her, don't I? Am I not her nanny?"

"The Fire Lord only wants _her_ , ma'am. Apologies for the inconvenience." To said.

* * *

 _ **Father's Study . . .**_

My heart skipped a beat, seeing the condition Lin and Jade were in. Looking away was all I could do to avoid crying. No one should ever deserve the kind of treatment they had received.

Lee and To joined Jin and Kai near the doorway. Their expressions were neutral, showing their discipline that must have been taught to them during their training.

"Hello, On Ji." Fire Lord Azula said, approaching me. "There's no need to be afraid, child. You're not in any trouble."

My back was against the bookshelves before I knew it. Fear overcame me and the trembling began. "Why did you summon me, Fire Lord?"

"Well, it's simple, really." She pointed to Lin and Jade, who were lying on the ground. "They won't give me the answers that I want. So you're going to help me. If you do, I am willing to pardon your betrayal and forget you ever had any involvement with them."

"Leave her out of this-!" Jade grunted as father stomped on her.

"Watch your tongue, scum."

"Jade, stop." Lin said, fatigued.

"What's the matter On Ji? Don't you want to help your so-called friends? Look at them! End their suffering, On Ji. If you have the information that those two refuse to give to me, then tell me. I promise that they will go free if you do."

"But even if I wanted to I don't know anything, Fire Lord!" I cried.

"Wrong answer, On Ji. Colonel, continue doing your thing."

"Yes, your Highness."

The Fire Lord's grip on my shoulders were tight as she made me watch father relentlessly attack Lin and Jade. Stomping, punching, kicking, burning. Their cries filled my entire body with horror. The heartache was too much that I started to cry.

"Stop it . . . Father, stop . . . please-"

"What's it going to be, On Ji? Are you going to let them continue suffering? Tell me what I want to know, On Ji. Tell me where the Avatar and my brother are."

"Jade! . . . Stop you're going to kill her!" Lin growled, trying to stand only to get kicked down to the ground by father.

"Father, stop-! I don't know where they are, I swear! Please, stop hurting them!"

"Colonel, stand down." The Fire Lord commanded.

He did. Father finally stopped beating Lin and Jade, leaving them lying on the floor. They were barely able to breathe, the pain evident in their gasps. The Fire Lord released her grip on me and walked over to where Lin and Jade were laying.

"I suppose that I have to believe your words, On Ji. You clearly don't have the information I want and these two continue to refuse to give it to me." She sighed, shaking her head. "How unfortunate . . . for them. They are no longer of any use to me. I'll just track down the Avatar and my brother through other means."

"What shall we do with these prisoners, your Highness?" Father asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" She grinned maliciously. "We end their pitiful lives! . . . I will let you do the honors, Colonel."

"I am honored by this privilege, your Highness." He bowed.

Making eye contact with Lin and Jade and seeing what father was about to do, something stirred inside me, pushing me to do the unthinkable.

"Father, no!" Reaching out to save them, a sudden jolt of heat shot through my arm and out of my hand in the form of flames.

Father did not expect this and grunted loudly in anger as fire scorched his left hand. I didn't expect it either.

 _Did I just fire bend?!_

". . . You're a disgrace!"

"Ngh!"

It all happened in the blink of an eye. The sudden rush of air being forced out, the recoil from the force of father's kick, and my body slamming against the bookshelves. My vision went black briefly and time seemed to have stopped in that moment, giving me time to process what just happened.

"On Ji!" Jade cried out in horror.

"You cowardly scum!" Lin growled.

Strong hands picked me up and before I had time to recover, a second blow struck, rattling everything inside my head and leaving a throbbing sensation on my left cheek. Again, those same hands picked me up onto my feet and threw me across the room at another bookshelf. Pain was throbbing everywhere as my body thudded against the floor. Coughing only made it worse.

"You will dishonor me no longer, On Ji." Fire enveloped his right hand.

"On Ji!" Jade cried, trying to get up.

"ENOUGH!"

A stream of flames flew in our direction and hit father, causing him to recoil and jump back.

 _Kai!_

Tears rolled from his eyes as he stood, ready for combat. "That's enough, Colonel Sun! I don't care who you are or what will happen to me now. But I will not let you hurt On Ji any longer!" He growled.

"You insolent-! What are you incompetent idiots doing?! Seize him!" Father commanded the other three guards.

"Kai, stand down!" Jin ordered.

"How can you all stand to let this happen?!" He cried. "After everything the young lady has done for us, this is how you repay her?!"

Flames enveloped Kai as he began his sudden and unexpected assault on everyone, incapacitating the other guards with his attacks. Fiery kicks and punches illuminated the dimly lit room. He was finally taken down by the Fire Lord and pinned to the floor.

"You will pay for your treachery, soldier- Guh!" The Fire Lord was about to kill Kai, but then Ty Lee leaped down out of nowhere and incapacitated her with a blurry succession of targeted punches.

"Agh!" Father grunted. Small blades had stuck themselves on his arms and legs.

"Come on," I looked up to see Mai kneeling down to help me up. "Let's get you out of here."

"Ty Lee?! Mai?! You traitors!" The Fire Lord growled.

"We missed you too, Azula!~" Ty Lee winked, carrying Jade on her back.

Kai was actually helping, too, carrying Lin.

"I will get you! Ty Lee! Mai! Just you wait, you traitors! You will rot in the deepest pits of prison!"

Those were the last words I heard before everything went black.

* * *

 ** _Ty Lee . . ._**

"You're back!" Zuko said, surprised.

"Never mind that." I said, urgency in my tone. "Aang, we need your help, now!"

He leaped down from on top of Appa and ran over to us. His eyes widened as he saw the conditions of Lin and Jade. But his greatest shock was towards seeing On Ji and her condition.

"What happened?!" He cried out.

"I'll explain in a moment." I said. "Can you heal? You know water bending, right?"

"I never learned how to heal. I don't know what to- Wait! Katara took notes on this for me." He said, leaping back onto Appa's saddle and opening the storage bag.

"And who is this?" Zuko asked, staring at the stranger with us, who laid Lin gently on a cot.

"It's okay, Zuko." Mai said. "He's with us. If it weren't for him buying us some time, we wouldn't have made it. Lin, Jade, and On Ji would have been dead."

"I couldn't stand by and watch her get hurt . . ." He said.

"Got a name, stranger?"

"I am called Kai. I'm nothing more than a soldier-"

"Which means you're our enemy." Zuko said, approaching him with hostile intent.

"You need to back off, Zuko. Didn't you hear what Mai said? He's with us and means no harm." I stood between him and Zuko.

". . . I'm watching you, Kai." Zuko said, no longer hostile.

He seemed to ignore Zuko and crawled next to the nearby spring where On Ji laid, basked in water. "Will the young lady be okay?" He asked, Aang, completely ignoring the fact that he was next to the Avatar.

"I don't know." Aang replied, reading the notes Katara had written. After a while, the spring water began to glow brilliantly and On Ji's visible scrapes and bruises were beginning to heal. With a smile, Aang said, "she'll be okay."

"That's good," I said, watching the healing process. "I'm gonna go check on Lin and Jade."

Both Aang and Kai didn't reply, they were intent on making sure On Ji was okay. It was actually kind of cute how much they cared about her.

"Hey, get some rest. You earned it." I said, stopping Lin from rising.

"Where's Jade?" She muttered.

"Right next to you~"

She turned her head slowly to look at her. Jade was unconscious and resting. A scowl appeared on Lin's expression. "I'm going to give her a piece of my mind when she wakes up."

"What exactly happened? How were you both captured?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask Jade when she wakes up?" Lin replied bitterly.

 _Yikes . . . Doesn't sound good at all._

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning . . .**_

I was right. It wasn't pleasant. Good thing I took them far away from where the group was. On Ji definitely wouldn't like hearing this.

" _Excuse me_?!" Jade exclaimed.

"You heard me!" Lin growled. "It's your fault that we were captured and had to endure that torture! If you didn't start attacking and, instead, paved us a route to escape, we wouldn't be having this conversation! How incompetent can you be?!"

"I cannot believe how heartless you are!" Jade retaliated. "Do you not care about On Ji? You and I both knew what would have happened if we just abandoned her near the hideout. They would've-"

"That doesn't matter! You could've gotten both us killed! Then what?! . . . We were all going to die anyways if it weren't for our fearless leader and Mai."

Both Jade and I were shocked by what Lin was saying.

"Do you really not care about On Ji?! How can you be so heartless?! And you call yourself a Kyoshi Warrior?!" Jade said, outraged.

"I was focused on our primary objective! We were supposed to buy some time for the group to escape. Which we did! Our next primary objective was to get out of there without being captured. That was it! I focus on getting things done that are the most important!"

"I can't believe-"

"Okay, that's enough girls." I said, intervening. "Obviously a lot of things happened and you both feel differently about the situation. But the most important thing is that everyone is alive, even On Ji. And to top it off, we have a new ally by the name of Kai~"

"I still don't trust him." Lin said, walking away.

"We're not finished, Lin. We will be talking about this later!" Jade said, following Lin while keeping distance between them.

I sighed a heavy sigh, shaking my head.

 _Being a leader sucks . . ._

* * *

 ** _On Ji . . ._**

"You're really leaving?" I asked Kai.

"It seems that no one here except you trusts me, milady. I'm very sorry . . . I also wish to be with my sister. I cannot leave her alone due to her illness. Because of it, she has been unable to work at the manor. Though, that probably will not be a problem anymore since we can no longer return there."

"I understand . . ."

He knelt to my level. "Milady. I am honored to have served such a noble young girl such as yourself. I will never forget our friendship."

"I will never forget either, Kai." I said, embracing him. "Take good care of Jun, okay?"

"You have my word, milady." He chuckled. "She will miss you, too. She loves you like a sister."

"I will come visit one day when I can- I'll also try to write you and Jun often . . . Are you sure my father and the Fire Lord don't know where your home is?"

"Only you know, milady."

"Okay . . . and you can stop calling me that. It's On Ji, okay?~"

"Very well, On Ji."

Giving him one last embrace, he departed with some supplies that I asked the group to let him have.

"Maybe he wasn't a bad person after all." Zuko commented.

"Told ya so!" Ty Lee smirked.

"Um, guys?" Aang said from on top of Appa. "I've got some bad news. We don't have enough supplies to last us the journey to Ba Sing Se."

"What? How? I was sure that we had enough." Zuko said.

"Either way, that means we need to go back to the city and get more supplies." Mai said.

"I know who can help." I said, remembering Besnik and the Wanderers.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: T**_ _ **hank you Saika Shadow for the review! On Ji definitely has a bigger role in this story besides being Aang's love interest. More on that in future chapters. :) I hope you all liked this chapter, too.**_

 _ **Just a quick announcement. I'm working on another story along with this one. It's still in the planning stages. But if you're interested, it's an Overwatch fanfiction that I'm making. Keep an eye out for updates on my profile :)**_

 _ **As promised, next chapter will have some backstory on how Katara was killed. As always, thank you for reading! Leave your thoughts in the review section :)**_


	6. Breaking Point

_**Author's Note:**_ _ **Thank you for your patience and reviews! Here is chapter six of this story. Originally, I promised that Katara's backstory would be in here, but I decided to wait and put it as the next chapter. This chapter would be too long if I added in Katara's backstory haha. I also decided to keep the update I posted prior to this chapter because it did contain important information. I placed it at the end of the chapter after my Author's Note.**_

 _ **That being said, thank you for reading up to this point! I hope you like this chapter, too.**_

 _ **In reply to a review: I do know that Ty Lee fears Azula. But I figured, with how I imagine her in my story, that she is trained and disciplined enough to push back that fear and accomplish tasks. That's just my take on it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six: Breaking Point**_

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping us, Besnik." I said, bowing.

Ty Lee was with me. As soon as the sun began illuminating the early morning sky, Ty Lee guided me from our cave hideout to the city. From there, I guided her to where the Wanderers were in the market.

As I had expected, they were already organizing and preparing their stalls for the day. We found Besnik at his stall. After exchanging greetings, I explained the supply situation of our group. After hearing us out, he led us into a nearby structure that turned out to be his home.

There wasn't much inside the small home. Just three rooms. The room to our left served as a place for rest with two beds, one larger than the other. Between the beds was another door that led outside. The room we were currently standing in had a single window on the opposite side from us, and a fire pit at the center. Four cushions neatly stacked in the corner served as seats. And the room to our right looked like a storage room: filled with crates, barrels, and burlap sacks. The floors didn't even have proper flooring. It was just gravel.

Inside, we had asked if we could have some supplies that would last us three days. To our surprise, he was willing and happy to give them to us without needing to purchase them. I didn't like that. It was his hard earned goods he was giving to us. So I payed him, despite his protests. But I could tell he greatly appreciated the thought and care.

"Why are you leaving the Fire nation, On Ji?" Besnik asked. "Don't you already have a home here-"

"It's not something we can really talk about." Ty Lee said before I had a chance to think. "Things have . . . happened. Let's just say that it's no longer safe to stay and we're taking On Ji with us on our adventure~"

"I see . . ."

Ty Lee must have spoken for me to try and help me deal with the fact that a lot of things happened the night before. Things that will continue to occupy my thoughts for a long time.

"Is that cutie hiding behind the wall your daughter?~" Ty Lee motioned to the wall on our left.

"Ah, Lucina! She must have wandered in without me noticing." He knelt down, arms stretched open. "Come, Lucina! There's no need to be shy."

I don't know how Ty Lee noticed the little Lucina hiding behind the wall. She continued to surprise me with her capabilities. No wonder she was leading the elite Kyoshi Warriors.

Lucina was very cute and adorable. Her long black hair stretched to the middle of her back. And those big eyes could melt the strongest steel ever created! Her soft voice also added to how cute she was.

"Who are they, papa?" Lucina whispered.

"They are friends, child."

"Hi there!~" Ty Lee grinned. "I'm Ty lee~"

"And I'm On Ji-"

She completely ignored me and asked her father, "can we play, papa?"

With a chuckle, he kissed her on the forehead and said, "maybe later, Lucina. Go find your mother, now."

She pouted. "Okay, papa . . ."

Watching Besnik and Lucina interact caused a memory to come to mind.

I was only five years of age when father was reading a story to me about Fire Lord Sozin slaying a great dragon. I was sitting on his lap in the courtyard, in the gardens. At some point, father suggested that we role play the story. I was the Fire Lord and father was the great, scary dragon. He even used fire bending by breathing fire into the air to make it feel more real.

The thrill and excitement of pretending I had slayed a great dragon was unforgettable. He chased me all around the courtyard until I gathered the courage to fight back. It was when he grabbed mother and playfully threatened to eat her that I attacked father. The laughter and their bright smiles were engraved in my memory, along with how I felt.

"On Ji? Are you okay?" Besnik asked, snapping me back to reality.

It was then that I realized there were tears dripping from my eyes. Quickly wiping them away with my hands, I smiled and nodded. "When will the supplies be ready?" I asked, trying my best to not linger in my memories.

"I can have them ready for you right away. For three days, I can fill up two sacks full of the supplies you need."

"Okay, we can wait." I said.

"Then, please, make yourselves comfortable." He grabbed two cushions from the corner and handed them to us. "May I have that list, young lady?"

"Sure thing!" Ty Lee said, happily handing the parchment to Besnik.

"Let's see now . . . dried meat jerky . . unleavened bread." He muttered as he went into his storage room, closing the door behind him.

Ty Lee set her cushion down next to mine.

"Are you still thinking about last night?"

". . . How could I forget?"

Immediately, she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, rubbing my left arm with her hand. The tears returned without restraint.

"I don't know what happened before Mai and I came . . . Would talking about it help take some of it off of your mind?"

I shook my head, my voice breaking. "You wouldn't want to listen to my crying."

"Try me." She said, assuring me with a smile.

I sighed a heavy sigh and told her everything that happened. Finding Lin and Jade. Being captured by the Fire Lord and father. The questions. The torturing of Lin and Jade. And father nearly killing me.

"I don't want to believe that my father was going to kill me. Maybe he did it out of fear of the Fire Lord."

"Azula does have that going for her . . . She still scares me." She frowned.

"When did I lose father's favor? What did I do in the past to displease him? . . . Does he even still think of me as his _little sun beam_?"

Ty Lee pulled me into an embrace, muffling the inevitable sobbing.

"Make it go away . . . It hurts . . . If this is what war does to people, make it go away . . ."

"I wish I could, On Ji. I really do . . ."

Besnik returned at some point during my weeping. He didn't say anything, leaving the two burlap sacks by the entrance of his home. Then he left us alone.

"Come on," Ty lee said, wiping away her own tears. "Let's get going."

"Would you both like to stay for a meal, at least?" Besnik asked. He had his daughter and his wife with him.

"You both must be hungry." The wife said. "I am Sabina." She mirrored what her daughter looked like. The only difference was the evident maturity in her appearance.

"I'm Ty Lee. And thank you, but we don't want to overstay our welcome-"

Everyone became quiet when my stomach growled, begging for breakfast. Ty Lee and I had gone straight to the city from the cave, traveling for a long time without having a meal beforehand.

Besnik laughed, making me look away in embarrassment.

"Well~ . . . I guess a bite or two wouldn't hurt~" Ty Lee giggled.

We did end up overstaying our welcome, but not because of our own volition. The family wanted us to stay longer. We finally left after spending a considerable amount of time with them. But it was time well spent. At least in my mind.

I listened to Besnik and Sabina tell their stories of their travels and their adventures around the world. Ty Lee showed Lucina amazing feats of acrobatics, which Lucina absolutely delighted in. There was much laughter and a great atmosphere of fellowship. Something I had not experienced in a long time with my family . . .

I left that humble home feeling glad that we came to Besnik for help. Meeting his family and spending time with them was what I needed to feel better for the time being.

* * *

 _ **Later . . .**_

"Lin, she has a right to know! She probably knows who these people are and-"

"And if she does know who they are, what do you think she would want to do, Jade?! Are you trying to get her killed? Why did you even bring back that notice?!" Lin said.

"I'm going to have to agree with Lin on this one, Jade." I heard Zuko say as Ty Lee and I were ascending the hill to the cave.

"What are they talking about?" I asked.

She sighed and shook her head. "From what it sounds like . . . Well, we'll see."

"Not to be rude, Zuko. But what if it was Mai or your uncle, Iroh, who would be publicly executed tonight?"

"That's uncalled for-"

"What's happening now?" Ty Lee interrupted, cresting the top of the hill. "We could hear everything from down there."

Everyone in the cave went quiet after hearing her voice.

"Well? Go on, spit it out. We're all big boys and girls in here, right?~" She set her sack down near Appa. I did the same.

"Might as well get it over with." Mai said, taking the parchment from Jade's hand and walking towards me.

"You can't-"

"Lin, I swear if you try to interfere one more time, I will bury you in the ground of this cave!" Jade's voice thundered and echoed inside the cave, shocking everyone except Ty Lee. Despite this, Mai was still approaching me.

"Lin and Jade went into the city to spy on enemy movements. And they came across this." She handed me the parchment.

 _No! . . . No- it can't be-!_

Printed in bold characters were the names of Nanny Ai and Zhang, along with their drawn portraits.

"'Proven guilty of being affiliated with the enemies of our beloved nation'? . . . 'Charged with treason and sentenced to death'?!" The words were like poison dripping from my lips as I read the writing.

 _No! Not them! I won't let this happen!_

* * *

 _ **Zuko . . .**_

"On Ji! Wait!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"What did I tell you?!" Lin shouted, feeling justified.

"Zuko, what are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Relax, Aang! I'll go after her. Alone." I placed emphasis on the last part.

Everyone seemed surprised by my response, which quickly turned into doubt.

"Zuko . . . If you do anything to her-"

"I know, Ty Lee. I won't be moving for a few days if something bad happens to On Ji." I rolled my eyes.

"Be careful." Mai said.

"I will." I said, embracing her. "Ty Lee. You're in charge."

"You got it~"

"And I want everyone to come to the city with Appa before the sun sets. Meet outside where that giant boulder is."

"Why?" Aang asked.

"Just be there."

* * *

 _ **On Ji . . .**_

I didn't see anyone run after me. But that didn't mean they wouldn't follow me. Especially Ty Lee. After everything I've shared with her and everything we've been through, turning my back on her just now really hurt. Imagining the worry and concern for me from her was almost enough to make me stop. But I needed to stay focused.

Nanny and Zhang needed to be rescued. And if the group wasn't going to help me, then I'll do it by myself. At least that was what I thought until I was close to the city.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zuko asked, standing before me.

"I'm going to rescue them. Don't try to stop me, please."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"What?"

"Tell me what your plan is. You obviously have one, right?"

"I . . ."

"How are you going to get past the guards?"

"Um . . ."

"Once you're past the guards, how are you going to get past my sister, who I know is going to be there?"

"Why would she be there?"

"Because this whole public event is to bait us into her hands. No doubt this was organized by both your father and my sister."

". . . How do you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what I would have done." He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Once you have rescued those people, how do you plan on escaping?"

"I-"

"Once you've escaped with them, where do you intend on going-"

"I don't know! . . . I'll fight my way out!"

"You have no training and you can't fire bend."

"I can!" I said, sending a burst of flames towards him. That jolt of heat that surges through my body whenever I fire bend was going to take some getting used to.

With a simple wave of his hands, he redirected the attack away, the fire harmlessly dissipating in the air.

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. If you can land one hit on me, I will let you go."

There was no way that was happening. I only put on a tough act to make him go away . . . But he was right. I didn't have a plan and now that I thought about it, I would die without accomplishing anything.

"UGH!" I grunted in frustration, dropping to my knees. "Okay! I get it . . . I don't know what I'm doing . . . But I don't want to lose them." The tears came again. It was getting annoying at this point.

"On your feet."

I looked up, seeing his extended hand. But what caught my attention was the small smile on his lips.

"I will help you rescue them."

The words made my heart skip a beat before leaping with joy. I took his hand and stood, immediately hugging him.

"Thank you!"

"Uh . . ." He shifted uncomfortably. "Ty Lee's been rubbing off on you, hasn't she? . . . You can release me now."

* * *

 ** _Before Sunset . . ._**

"I'm really sorry, On Ji. But it's better that you stay with Jade, Appa, and Momo." Zuko said.

Everyone was huddled close together behind a conveniently placed boulder. Even Appa was able to be obscured from vision.

"Because I would just get in the way, right?"

"I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay . . . I understand. After what happened to Lin and Jade, I don't want others to get hurt because of me." I said, smiling. "But I believe in all of you."

They must have expected me to put up some resistance, judging by their responses.

I asked, "but may I at least hear what the plan is?"

"Sure."

Zuko pulled out a scroll from the pouch in his waste, unfolding it on the ground. It was a map of the city.

"Okay, everyone. We only have one shot at this. Expect a lot of resistance since Azula is going to be there. If I know her, she'll be expecting us."

He went over the plan with everyone, assigning responsibilities.

Mai and Lin will be on the rooftops, clearing all of the rooftop sentries before getting into a position where they can offer ranged support. Lin will keep people off of Mai so she can concentrate. Aang will be in charge of causing a commotion by using his air bending in the midst of the audience. Once that happens, Zuko and Ty Lee will create chaos by shouting "Avatar!". Once all of this is achieved, Ty Lee and Aang will cover Zuko while he frees Nanny and Zhang. Once that's done, he will send a signal into the air. That's when Jade and I come in with Appa to fly everyone out. Zuko made it clear that there will be no Plan B. If Plan A fails, it's over.

"Aang." Zuko gave him a serious look. "Keep your emotions in check. We will be facing Azula."

". . ."

"I need you to swear to all of us that you will not-"

"I know!" He snapped. "I'm going to be facing Azula. She killed Katara. And I swear I won't jeopardize the plan, okay?"

"Good. Just to make sure it doesn't happen, Ty Lee will handle her."

"Sure~ . . ." She didn't like the sound of that, but seemed to understand why it was needed.

"If I may ask," I started. "Why is Azula a major part of this plan?" I stopped calling her Fire Lord because they gave me weird looks whenever I did.

Zuko didn't hesitate with his answer. "Because she is able to defeat all of us in battle by herself. The only one who has a chance here is Ty Lee. She surpasses Azula in close quarters combat."

"Well~ I don't mean to boast-"

"Everybody understand their roles?"

Everyone nodded. Ty Lee was a bit irritated about being interrupted, but nodded, nonetheless.

"We only get one shot. Good luck."

* * *

 _ **Zuko . . .**_

Nightfall came too quickly.

Mai and Lin were already in position, having incapacitated the rooftop sentries the moment the dark of night offered them concealment. Aang was already in position in the midst of the gathered crowd, staying inconspicuous. Ty Lee was with me behind piles of crates.

The public execution was located in the central plaza of the city. Many people came to watch, bearing torches for light.

Then the people who were going to be executed were finally brought forth onto the platform in the center. Azula and another high ranking officer was with them. That had to be On Ji's father, the colonel. Elite guards formed a circle around the platform.

This would not be easy.

"What do you know about On Ji's father?" I asked Ty Lee.

"Other than he's a high ranking officer in charge of this part of the Fire Nation, I heard from patrol guards that he rivals Zhao in power, but outclasses him in skill."

I sighed.

This was definitely not going to be easy.

"Just a random question, but . . . Why are you helping On Ji? I'd help her in a heartbeat, but why are _you_ helping her?"

I tried not to take offense to how she asked the question. "It's for a personal reason."

She waited for me to elaborate, but now wasn't the time. She sighed, dropping the subject.

The prisoners were fastened with ropes to a pole in the middle of files of wood, drenched in oil. That was when a spokesman stepped forth to address everyone.

"We are gathered today to rejoice in the capture of two traitors of our beloved nation. Both of these prisoners have been charged with treason on the account of aiding the enemies! They have been sentenced to death by fire by our Fire Lord, Azula. All hail Fire Lord Azula!"

"All hail Fire Lord Azula!" The crowd cheered.

"Let these traitors be made examples to all who dare cause harm to our beloved nation!"

"Yeah!" The crowd roared.

"We will not suffer their betrayal to bring the ax of death upon the heads of our families!"

"Yeah!"

"We will root out the evils that threaten our nation, and destroy them!"

"YEAH!"

Listening to what the Fire Nation has devolved into made me sick. Why was everyone cheering over taking the lives of two people? People who were, and still are, citizens of the Fire Nation.

"These prisoners will now be burned at the stake!"

"Death! Death! Death! Death!"

 _We're waiting for the signal, Aang . . . Come on._

Then it happened. A strong whirlwind blew in all directions from where Aang was standing, pushing people away. It only lasted for a few seconds.

Immediately, amidst all the collective shock, Ty Lee and I darted out from our cover and shouted, "it's the Avatar! He's here! Everybody run!"

The amount of fear associated with that title has been ingrained in everyone since they were young students in school. It paid off. The crowd became berserk and chaos erupted, everyone trying to flee from the Avatar.

Ty Lee and I charged into the chaos, heading towards the platform.

In a situation like this, I wouldn't risk having anyone provide ranged support. The potential of accidentally killing an innocent was too high. But Mai was not like other marksmen. Her aim was always true and she never missed. I could see the familiar throwing needles and throwing knives flying through the air and finding their mark. Guards went down left and right, writhing in pain and shock.

"Ty Lee, get Azula! Aang, you keep the other officer occupied!"

They both nodded, going to the platform. Once the biggest threats were occupied, I drew my swords and leaped onto the platform.

With quick slashes to the ropes, the man and woman were freed.

"We're friends of On Ji," I said, assuring them.

The mentioning of her name did the trick. Relief washed over both of them.

"Take us to her." The woman pleaded.

"We will."

There wasn't much time. Aang was being outmatched by On Ji's father and Azula was keeping Ty Lee at arm's length with her fire bending.

"Time to go." I muttered, sheathing my swords.

With practiced fluidity, a strong surge of heat traveled through my arms as I completed the practiced form. A large burst of flames shot into the air big enough to be seen from outside the city. It wasn't long before we all heard Appa's distinct growling.

As I looked around, something felt odd. This plan was going too smoothly . . .

 _Where's all of the elite guards? Where did the run off to? . . ._

Confirming my suspicions, Mai's voice pierced the battle-raging environment. "Zuko! Ty Lee! Aang! It's a trap! Get out of there!"

My gaze met Azula's and I saw that familiar mischievous grin on her lips. "Did you really think we would let you get away that easily?!"

I looked around frantically, trying to figure out what she had planned. Then I saw it.

Her flames were traveling on the ground, burning something that was trailing towards the platform. Then a familiar smell sent a chill down my spine, making it all clear _._

 _Black powder!_

* * *

 _ **On Ji . . .**_

The force of the sudden explosion almost threw me off of Appa's saddle. He groaned loudly in pain and fright, having been caught near the blast. Debris shot in all directions.

Once the ringing of my ears stopped and clarity filled my vision, I could see the bodies of Zuko, Aang, and Ty Lee laying on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Jade! Down there!" I pointed.

"Hang on!" She responded, guiding Appa to where they were. "On Ji, help me get them up before Azula returns!" She said, dismounting.

I slid down Appa's tail, still feeling shaken from the explosion.

My eyes searched frantically for Nanny and Zhang as I helped Jade carry Aang onto Appa. They were the closest to the center of the explosion and I hoped against all odds that they were okay. Then . . . I saw Nanny . . . laying still on the other side of the central plaza.

"On Ji! On Ji! Help me-"

My mind tuned out everything around me as my legs moved on their own. My hand reached out with singular wanting as Mai and Lin ran past me.

 _Please . . . Please . . . Please be okay._

"Nanny? . . ."

No response. I felt something die within me.

"Nanny? . . . Wake up, please." I pleaded, my voice cracking as I shook her.

"This is the price you pay for betraying your nation, On Ji." Azula was next to me. "You know that this is all your fault, right?"

 _My fault? . . ._

"They would still be alive if you didn't turn your back on them."

 _My fault? . ._ .

"I gave them a chance to live. But they- this woman in particular, had the nerve to disrespect me. In their own words, On Ji, they said they would rather die than turn their backs on you. Pitiful isn't it? . . . They were loyal to you to the end, but you ran away. Oh, the irony. It's your fault they're dead, On Ji."

 _Dead . . ._

"And what makes this even more pitiful is that you are going to meet the same fate."

A sharp pain throbbed in my head before blackness overwhelmed and claimed me, offering respite.

* * *

 _ **Ty Lee . . .**_

"Let go of me, Mai! On Ji needs help!"

"You're in no condition to fight!" She hissed.

Lin and Jade were holding back the colonel while Mai worked to get everyone on Appa. Azula was standing near On Ji, blue flames poised in her right hand. We watched in horror as she was about to deliver the killing blow.

But then Azula jumped back instinctively when flames exploded from On Ji, encircling her like a shield. What added to our shock was that the flames were white, shining more brilliantly than the sun.

"What the-?!" Azula exclaimed in shock.

Mai stopped in her tracks, equally shocked by what we were seeing.

On Ji was completely protected by those white flames encircling her. It moved on its own, and her eyes were glowing like Aang when he enters the Avatar State. But her eyes were letting out a white trail of fire that gently floated up and dissipated above her head.

The flames formed a sword-shaped silhouette and On Ji grabbed it. Then she started attacking Azula, giving her no time to react! The precision, the fluidity, and the elegant grace in which On Ji engaged Azula was like watching a sword master attack. When Azula tried to retaliate, more white flames surrounded On Ji and absorbed Azula's flames!

"Colonel! Fall back, now!" Azula commanded, fleeing.

The colonel followed suit, avoiding an attack from On Ji.

He, too, looked surprised to see On Ji in this state. But I could see, even from this far away, there was a sense of recognition at seeing those white flames. He knew what it was and seemed to revere it.

On Ji didn't pursue Azula or her father. Instead, the flames disappeared along with the glow in her eyes. All energy spent, she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Mai, Lin, and Jade wasted no time in getting us all out of the city after recovering On Ji.

* * *

The gentle breeze that came with flying on Appa was a welcome addition to the flight. It did a lot in soothing the sores, cuts, and scrapes that most of us had. And maybe for On Ji, it helped distract her from the pain of losing two people very dear to her. Aang was knocked out, we would have to put up with it until he could heal us.

Everyone was asleep except for Jade and I. Jade was on Appa's head, guiding us to a safe place to recover. I was resting on the saddle with On Ji's head resting on my lap.

I watched over her, worried. She hadn't stirred since she lost consciousness. But she was still alive, thankfully.

"What was that, On Ji?" I said to myself.

It was incredible. She made Azula flee in fright. That never happens. But judging from prior experiences, Azula only picked the battles that she knew she would win . . . or at least thought she could win.

"How much longer, Jade?" I called out to her.

"We're not far!" She replied.

Looking down at On Ji again, questions filled my mind along with a sense of wonder and amazement.

"You really are special~" I sighed, smiling.

 _I wonder what role she has in all of this . . ._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** **Thank you for reading! Now you got a glimpse of why On Ji is special. She has a very big role to play and much to learn :D**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts and how I can improve. Chapter seven will be released either this Friday or Saturday. This will have Katara's backstory. Also, I've considered asking for someone to beta-read this story. I don't exactly know how that process works. I would love to know. Please let me know through PM. I'd greatly appreciate it! Final thing: I'm going to change the summary at some point. It doesn't feel right anymore . . . Anyways, once again, thank you!  
**_

 _ **(This is the update I mentioned earlier and saved)  
Hey everyone!**_

 _ **I'm really sorry that this isn't chapter six, but rather, an update. This update will be deleted once chapter six is ready to replace it. So this next chapter is taking me a bit longer to get done because I want to get it right. This is a very important chapter in Book One since it will help launch the story. I hope you all can understand. As for when it will be finished, I made a deadline to finish it by Monday morning. A great way to start your Monday with coffee, right?~ Unless you drink tea or . . . never mind. :)**_

 _ **Also, I have another update. I will be returning to college in January. Because of that, I will not be able to finish this story before I go back. That doesn't mean I won't stop working on it. But by the time I get close to chapter twenty, you will notice that I am updating this story less frequently. I wouldn't be surprised if I only have time to work on a chapter per month.**_

 _ **That being said, thank you for reading my story and thank you for the reviews! I really do appreciate them and you taking the time to write them. I'm trying to think of ways of how I can show my appreciation. Once again, thank you. I hope you have a pleasant day.**_


	7. Festering Wound

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hi everyone! I'm back! Again, I'm so sorry for my long absence. If you've read my previous update notes, you know the reason for my absence haha... But anyways~! Here is the next installment for On Ji's story. I know that I promised a backstory for the original Gaang and how they died this chapter, but that will be next chapter. I promise it will be worth the wait.  
_**

 ** _Really quick though, I have an announcement. Since each book for this series is going to contain around twenty to thirty chapters each, I figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to just condense it all together into one story for Fanfiction. And instead of my previous setup, I'll divide the three books I had planned into three acts with the subsequent divider: "Part One: (title)" followed by a quote. These will appear after an arc is finished. Thank you for your understanding and patience!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Festering Wound_**

* * *

 _"This is what will become of the world, should we fail to stop him."_

 _The desolate and barren landscape was enormous, stretching to be leagues in all directions, with a sky darkened by smoke. Destruction and a raging battle completely covered the land. Scattered throughout the land were countless numbers of people and strange creatures clashing in an all-out battle. Sword clashing with spear and shield. The elements were being thrown at either side of the battle._

 _But something amidst all of it caught my attention, sending a paralyzing jolt of dread throughout my body.  
_

 _A darkness loomed over the horizon, approaching the battle at great speed. Both human and creature were overwhelmed by this darknessー by black flames. It engulfed and entered themーboth creature and humanーcausing their minds to be lost. The black flames gathered itself together, forming into a great and towering dragon unlike I've ever seen._

 _"You must help me stop this from happening." That same voice spoke again. "You must help me stop Ultio from bringing an end to everything the gods have worked so hard to build."_

 _Before I had time to say something, the environment around me changed, showing a mountainous region and a peculiar group of people. They were wearing strange clothing and had marks on their bodies._

 _"Seek them. They will be of great assistance to you."_

* * *

Startled by my own gasp, I awakened.

 _A dream? . . ._

The moon was still high in the sky, but was ready to begin its descent. Fireflies were dancing freely above and crickets were chirping their melodies. The occasional breeze pasing through created a soothing symphony with the leaves in the trees.

I was laying on a cot that felt unexpectedly comfortable. Then I realized it was due to the soft grass underneath. My cot was placed in between Ty Lee's and Mai's cots. And somewhere nearby, it sounded like a few people were snoring.

 _Wait . . . How did I get here? . . . What happened?_

Then it all came back to me in an instant. The failed rescue plan, the explosion, and the empty eyes of Nanny Ai and Chef Zhang.

I wanted to mourn. Mourn for them. Mourn for my inability in preventing their deaths. But I couldn't. I didn't even have the energy to sob. Tears were the only visible sign of how I felt.

After a while, I stopped mourning temporarily in order to satisfy more immediate needs. I was able to use my arms and legs, despite my fatigue. Sitting up was more difficult than I expected. But I had to get water. The feeling of a dry mouth and tongue was just awful.

I was literally crawling and dragging myself before my pathetic display of determination was noticed.

"Need some help?" Aang whispered, helping me on my feet before I even replied.

". . . I need water." I said in a raspy voice.

"There's a spring nearby. I'll take you to it." He said, grabbing the bucket I was crawling for. To my dismay, the bucket was empty.

"How far is it? I don't think I can walk without struggling . . ."

I think he knew this already with how much I was struggling to even stand.

"It's not far. Maybe this will help." Without hesitation, he picked me up and held me in his arms, having me hold the wooden bucket.

Even in my fatigued state, every part of me was completely aware of how close we were.

The first time he did this, I knew him as Kuzon. Except my mind couldn't grasp what was happening the first time he carried me, then. It was all too fast that time.

But now . . . he wasn't fleeing from soldiers. He was helping me get to a source of drinking water. There was no need to rush or run.

I closed my eyes, feeling my cheeks getting warmer. I was trying to make it seem I was exhausted and couldn't stay conscious very well, which wasn't difficult to do. But my heart fell offbeat. Shivers traveled everywhere from where his body touched mine. I couldn't steady my breathー he's going to think I'm ill.

I opened my eyes to see he was occasionally glancing at me with concern as he walked into a big cave.

 _Those eyes . . ._

His gentle touch was lulling me into comfort and giving me a sense of safety. It was alarming when I realized how much I liked it. He made me feel safe and protected, as if nothing in the world could get to me without going through him first.

"Did you not sleep well?" I asked, trying to distract myself. I was actually grateful for the dry throat now, reminding me of my thirst.

"Huh? . . . Oh! Right." He chuckled nervously. "No, not really. Recently, I've been having trouble staying asleep. I was actually going to go meditate somewhere, away from everyone else. When I can't sleep, meditation helps me get the rest I need."

"You meditate?" I asked, impressed.

"I've meditated since I was a little boy." He grinned. "It was required of all monks to meditate daily. It sounds boring, but it's very relaxing and helps me think better."

It was then that I noticed that he had no hair on his head anymore, revealing a blue arrow on his forehead.

 _Wasn't there a scar there before? . . ._

Before I could ask, he said, "we're here."

We emerged from the cave and entered into a large open area of the cave. The moon was at the right angle to illuminate the area through the holes in the ceiling. But even without it, there were those same glowing crystals in the cave walls from before. And on the far end of the cave was the spring Aang was talking about. A small waterfall continued pouring into the spring, keeping it filled as it drained out of a hole in the eastern wall.

Aang gently set me down near the edge of the spring. After giving him the bucket, he went and collected water.

When he returned, he took the cup tied to the bucket and filled it before handing it to me.

The sigh of relief that followed was inevitable after drinking the refreshing water. The way it felt on my dry throat was indescribable.

"I needed this . . ."

Aang smiled brightly, "glad I could help!"

I took more water from the bucket and drank a second helping.

That was when Momo joined us and landed in front of Aang.

"Hey, buddy!" He smiled, petting him.

"How did he find us?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "He always just seems to know where I am, just like how boomerang knows-" He stopped his thought and a sad look quickly took over his expression.

Seeing this, I decided to not ask about it. "May I pet him?"

"Sure!" He was trying to hide it, but struggled. "Momo, you be nice to On Ji, now."

Momo looked cautious as he approached me. But when he allowed me to pet him, he quickly became friendly with me, liking the way my hand must have felt on his fur. He curled in my lap and purred quietly as I ran my fingers along his back.

As I did so, I drifted into memory.

"These past few days have been life changing. I still don't know if that's good or bad . . ." I shook my head, fighting back tears. I finished my cup of water and filled it again.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save your friends." Aang said, sincerely. "I know they meant a lot to you."

"It's not your fault . . ." My voice was almost a whisper now. "How were we supposed to know that the new Fire Lord had a trap ready? . . ."

". . ."

"Aang. When I was three, I met Nanny Ai for the first time . . . I was really shy of her, but quickly warmed up to her when she gave me a red bean moon cake."

I giggled at the thought instinctively.

"Over the years, she taught me how to not be shy and many other things . . . When my father and mother began pushing me away, she was there for me. She had Chef Zhang bake my favorite cake. It made me so happy that I ran around the manor, telling everyone I saw to come to the dining hall to try the cake. I praised his cooking and baking skills. It really was the best. And he taught me to treasure the relationships I made with others. He showed me that he loved cooking because it brings delight to everyone in the manor. Money didn't matter to him. So whenever someone questioned his cooking or baking skills, I made sure they heard from me that he was the best chef in the world and would prove it to them."

Momo crawled out of my lap and flew around the cave, looking for something to interest him.

"After Lin and Jade were captured, you should have seen the faces of my friends in the manor . . . It hurt so much to see them feel like I betrayed them. Like I did something horrible to them personally. Now they're against me . . . I only have Kai left . . . Nanny Ai and Zhang are gone and my father doesn't even-"

I couldn't say anymore as my voice stuttered and transformed into terrible sobs. I dropped the cup and covered my face with both hands.

Before I knew it, Aang pulled me up from the ground and wrapped his arms around me in an embrace.

I sobbed and sobbed into his chest, my tears drenching his clothing. He held me as close and tight as comfort allowed, whispering quiet assurances to me.

* * *

I had wept for a long time.

"I didn't mean to get your tunic so wet . . . sorry." I said, trying to dry my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt.

"It's no big deal, see?" He waved his hands and water bent my tears from his tunic. Then he discarded it by dropping it into the spring.

". . . Thank you for listening, Aang." I said.

He smiled and nodded. "I'm here for you. So are the others. We've all been through hardships."

There was more I wanted to say, but I chose to leave it unsaid.

"Oh! I have an idea!" He grinned, taking my hand in his and leading me out of the cave.

"Where are we going?" I asked. My hand was really warm in his hand.

"There's a place nearby I want to show you. Didn't you say you wanted to see an air temple in person, before?"

My eyes widened in surprise and my smile turned into a grin. He didn't have to say anything else in order for the excitement and anticipation to take over my body.

"Really? You're going to show me an air temple?"

"Yeah! There's something I needed to do there anyways. You should come with me!"

"Yes!" I said with a poor attempt at restraint.

The moon was still high in the sky, but lower than when I first saw it.

"We won't use Appa to get there since that will wake the others." He whispered as we neared the camp. "I'll just fly us there myself."

"But . . ." I looked at the glider in his handー the glider he uses as a staff. "That looks like it's only for one person."

"No need to worry. I'll just use more air bending to help get us there."

"Oh okay . . . How far is the air temple? I don't know if I can hold onto you for a long time."

"Oh . . . I didn't think about that." He sighed and thought about it for a moment. Then he found a solution. "I'll just tie you to me!"

Before I could ask what he meant, he turned me around and pulled me against his body. Then he tightly wrapped a very long sash around both of us.

I was both excited and nervous. The first time I ever experienced flight was on Appa's back. It was the most exhilarating feeling ever. Despite how nervous I felt that time, I had something to hold onto.

This time, I'm completely at the mercy of the integrity of a sash. Though I have no doubt that Aang will come to my rescue if it does rip.

"You ready?" He asked quietly.

I nodded.

A surge of wind gathered beneath our feet.

"Oh, I forgot to warn you. When we fly up, blow air through your ears to make it hurt less when pressure builds up."

"Wait- what?"

"Up we go!"

"Uwaah!"

Suddenly, my feet couldn't feel the ground anymore and I could already see the canopy of the forest beneath us, which made me wonder what kingdom we were in.

I did as Aang instructed, learning very quickly how uncomfortable the pressure buildup in my ears was. The climbs and dives during our flight were wild and fast.

We were flying so fast that the wind was almost unbearable. It made me wish I had something warm to wear prior to this flight.

Time passed and before I knew it, Aang was descending towards a mountainous region. We were beginning to slow down as we approached a towering structure that was beginning to be illuminated by the rising sun. The golden parts of the towers glistened as the sunlight rested on it.

"Here we are!" Aang announced, landing us in the middle of a leaf-shaped courtyard. Five protuberances each had a statue of flying bison at the ends.

"Wow~!" I couldn't contain my excitement as I laid my eyes on the majestic beauty of the enormous air temple. It was so big!

Aang watched with a smile as I looked at my surroundings.

The details, the atmosphere, the unique structures and craftsmanship. It was all what I had imagined and then some more. Giggles could not be suppressed as I examined every part of the courtyard.

"Can we go inside?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course! Come on! I'll show you around." He said with a grin, leading the way.

* * *

"Hold on." He said, removing iron pipes from within the walls of the temple using earth bending. Then without a second thought, he tossed them out the door and off of the edge. The loud crash echoed back to us.

"Where did all these pipes come from?" I asked.

"There were people who used to take refuge in hereーrefugees from the Earth Kingdom. In order to make it easier for living in the temple, they built a lot of things around the temple, like those iron pipes . . ." He sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't approve of it at first and I still don't. That's why I wanted to come here and clean up the temple. It's just disrespectful."

I frowned, seeing how annoyed he was.

"Even Toph, of all people, knew when to show respect."

Toph?

As if he realized something, he caught himself and changed the subject, a look of sorrow crossing his expression. "Let's keep going. I'll show you the training grounds. It's actually pretty cool." He said, forcing a smile.

. . .

* * *

We made it back to the courtyard a while later, having already toured the entire air temple. Along the way, Aang would tell me the history of the temple and its purpose. He cleaned up as we went along, apologizing for the mess created by the previous residents. There was only one place where he said he couldn't show me: the inner sanctuary. He said that it was forbidden for anyone except master air benders or the Avatar to enter.

We sat on the ground and rested. By now the sun was well into the late morning hours.

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

 _Okay, you've been thinking about how to say this for a while now, On Ji. You can do this._

"I know that what I'm about to ask you will make me seem like I'm prying . . . but who were your friends who were killed in this war?"

His eyes widened in shock immediately.

 _Uh oh . . . Was I too bold? . . . What do I do?! Ugh-!_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No!" He blurted out, capturing my attention. "It's okay . . . Why do you want to know about them?"

". . . I don't really know. It's just that-"

 _Choose your next words carefully, On Ji._

"It's just that you seem- . . . Each time your friends were brought up, you look sad and- . . ."

I frantically tried to come up with a way to express my thoughts clearly without making him mad.

". . ." He waited for me to answer.

"I- . . . I just want to help you, as payment for helping me-"

"Then there's nothing to talk about." He cut me off. "You don't owe me anything and I'd rather not talk about that, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah-! But- . . ."

 _Come on you stupid mouth! Form the words I want to say!_

He sighed, shaking his head and standing up. "I'm gonna go to the inner sanctuary. I need some time to meditate. I'll be back before noon."

"But, what about the others? They don't know where we're at."

"It's fine, they won't leave without us. They'll need the extra rest." He said, taking his staff with him.

"Aang. I'm- . . . I'm sorry for prying. I just wanted to help-"

He turned around and growled. "I don't need anyone's help! How many times do I have to say that?! I'm not going to talk about it and it's none of your business!" With that, he turned back towards the temple entrance and disappeared from sight soon after.

 _. . . On Ji, you idiot!_

I was left alone to deal with the mixed emotions building up within me.

* * *

 _ **Inner Sanctuary**_

I sighed, gently brushing my fingers along the walls of the temple as I walked through its vast halls. It looked much better now that I cleaned up the place. All the old metal objects that once riddled the inner walls were removed and thrown off the edge, dropping to the rocky mountain floor under the temple.

On Ji's words triggered memories that barged their way into my mind. I walked the halls and felt the gentle winds blowing throughout the temple, trying to focus on that in order to distract myself.

Once I reached the entrance to the inner sanctuary, I did the required air bending technique to open the door. After a moment, the door rumbled as it slid open.

Fire Nation weaponry used to be within the walls, but no longer after the mechanist discarded them.

I knelt first before settling into a meditating position on the smooth floor in the center of the sanctuary, just trying to concentrate and relax.

My thoughts drifted towards On Ji and what she asked me earlier. The question she asked struck a cord in my heart and made a lump form in my throat at the time.

 _. . . What is her deal?_

"She means well, that young girl."

I opened my eyes to see Avatar Roku kneeling across from me. Immediately, I bowed in respect to my wise predecessor.

"How are you here?" I asked.

"I have my ways, Aang." He smiled. "But I'm here to discuss some things with you. Particularly something that's been on your mind for a long time, now."

I sighed in defeat, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Aang. You can't keep holding onto the past. Can you not see it's preventing you from-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I growled, anger boiling within me.

". . ." He had a look of disappointment on his expression. "So be it . . . But there is another matter that I do wish to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"I cannot discuss it with you here. There are certain spirits who wish to be a part of this discussion. Go to the North Pole and gain access to the Spirit World through the Spirit Oasis. It is the only place with a strong enough connection to the Spirit World that remains intact. We will discuss more on this matter once you are in the Spirit World."

"Why? What do the spirits want to talk about with me?"

"A new prophecy has been revealed." Then without saying another word, Avatar Roku disappeared.

* * *

 _ **Camp**_

"Where have you two been?!" Zuko growled as we landed.

"Relax. It's not like we were captured or anything." I said, jumping onto Appa's head.

"You can't just go running off like that without telling us where you went! What's the matter with you?!"

"Zuko, calm down. They're fine." Mai said.

"Okay, they're fine. But what if someone followed them here? What if there are people lying in wait to ambush us?"

"Zuko, seriously. Relax. We're no longer in Fire Nation borders. We're in the Earth Kingdom." Jade pointed out.

"Aang took me to the Northern Air temple." On Ji said, cutting off Zuko's next series of questions.

Everyone turned to her, still upset, but less hostile towards her.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"Come on guys!" Ty Lee chimed in. "It's not that hard to figure out what happened! Boy takes girl somewhere secluded. Boy and girl are alone and-"

"Nothing like that happened!" On Ji shouted, blushing intensely.

"Enough with the jokes." Zuko said. "We can't keep ignoring this! Aang needs to stop wandering off on his own without letting us know where he's going. It's a dangerous habit of his and it needs to stop."

There was more discussion that I didn't bother paying attention to. After they were finished, I handed over my staff to Zuko. He said that I won't be getting it back unless we were in combat or unless I gave him a good reason. I figured it would be less trouble if I just handed it over quietly without protest.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked, looking back at everyone on Appa.

"Yeah. We're ready to finally be in Ba Sing Se." Ty Lee sighed, relieved.

"About that . . . I want to make a detour."

"What? Why?" She asked.

"There's something I need to do . . . We're going to the Northern Water Tribe."

"Aang, you can't be serious." Lin said, annoyed. "We're a day's journey away from Ba Sing Se. What do you need to do that is more important than meeting up with the other White Lotus members? We have to plan our next move-"

"I need to enter the Spirit World . . ."

I could see the confusion on their expressions. Might as well explain before more questions come up.

"Avatar Roku came to talk to me while I was in the Northern Air Temple. He said that some spirits want to talk to me. It's supposed to be very important. Otherwise, Avatar Roku wouldn't have appeared to me."

They all looked at each other, thinking it over. Reluctantly, each one of them believed my story.

"I guess a detour wouldn't hurt." Ty Lee shrugged.

Zuko sighed. "We'll need to stop for supplies again before leaving the Earth Kingdom, then."

"I've always wanted to see the Water tribes, anyways." On Ji commented without looking at me.

I frowned, watching her for a few moments. It was clear that she was upset at me. But she needed to mind her own business.

"Alright." I said, before giving the reins a tug. "Appa, yip yip!"

With a low groan, Appa lifted off into the air and I guided him towards the north.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:  
**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! As always, leave a review and give me some feedback! What did you like and what could I improve on? The next chapter will be uploaded by the end of next week.**_

 _ **Once again, thank you and I hope you all have a great New Year's!**_


	8. I Haven't Forgotten (Update)

Update!

I haven't forgotten about this story, or my other stories. I'm just really busy with college stuff at the moment. I'm sorry if I've given off the impression that I'm discontinuing writing. I'm not going to do that and I keep my promises.

The chapters will come again once college work starts to die down.

Once again, thank you for reading, and thank you for your patience.


	9. Important Announcement

Hello everyone!

I'm haven't forgotten about this story, I promise!

Over Spring break, I've been working on this story. Halfway through, I realized that this is not the direction I want to go for this work. Please don't hate me for saying this, but I'm going to end this work where it is right now and restart with a fresh new look.

It's not that this current state is bad, but I feel there is a better approach that I completely missed, and I didn't discover this until I started working on this over Spring Break.

That being said please forgive the long wait, and forgive me for scrapping this whole thing, but this is where I restart On Ji's story. Expect a revised and fresh "On Ji's Story" in the near future. I have already set a goal to have at least the drafts for the first five chapters to be done within two weeks time.

Again, sorry for the long wait, but I hope this rework will turn out to your liking.


End file.
